Cronicas de un John Doe
by El-Angel-Guardian
Summary: Capitulo #6 ¡SUBIDO! John encuentra a un grupo de sobrevivientes del apocalipsis Zombi aunque estos no son del todo amigables, un miembro del grupo Anti-Umbrella se une a John en el rescate del hermano de Sam. La lucha en Nueva York continua...
1. En el principio

"**_Cronicas de un John Doe_"**

28 de septiembre – Noche

La ciudad esta desolada y en penumbras, en sus calles hordas de infectados se abalanzan sobre la entrada del edificio en el que me encuentro

"El show pronto va a comenzar" - miro hacia la muchedumbre y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

Pero claro que antes de este momento que acabo de describir sucedieron una serie de eventos que concluyeron conmigo en la azotea de este edificio posiblemente en mis últimos momentos finales de vida.

* * *

**_-Semanas Atrás-_**

_Todo comenzo con un simple rumor, que luego parecia ser una broma inocente. Se trataba de un video viral que recorrio todo el internet, 4 personas se encontraban en un cuarto con lo que seria un zombie encerrado en una jaula tratando de tomarlos._

_Ellos alegaban que habian logrado capturar a este "supuesto" zombie y se mofaban de el, desgraciadamente la broma termino muy pronto ya que la jaula cedio ante la fuerza y el infectado se libero tomando a una joven para luego arrancar un pedazo de su cuello. Entre gritos y sollozos el video termina cuando el zombie acaba con el resto dejando para el ultimo al que sostenia la camara que sin saberlo filmo su propia muerte._

_Luego sucedio lo normal en estos casos, gente proclamando que el Apocalipsis habia llegado, otros riendo de lo incredula que es la gente alegando que el video solo era un proyecto escolar de unos adolescentes, etc._

_No tomo mucho tiempo antes de obtener la respuesta a esas preguntas, la infeccion se esparcio como nunca y el mundo por fin conoceria a la criatura que solo la acechaba en las películas, los muertos vivientes._

* * *

Abri los ojos con algo de dolor, intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondia, trate de ver lo que habia a mi alrededor y habia solo armas por lo que deduje que estaba en una armeria o algo por el estilo

"¡Auxilio!" – Grite con fuerza

Para mi desgracia no hubo respuesta alguna, lentamente empece a perder el conocimiento y a tener lo que ahora me gusta llamar "visiones". Aun hoy no comprendo como funcionan pero en ese momento tuve la primera de ellas…

* * *

"_¿Esta todo listo?" – dijo una figura oscura que se encontraba frente a mi_

"_Terminanos de hacer las pruebas señor, el sujeto esta en optimas condiciones" – una segunda figura aparecio frente a mi_

"_Perfecto, solo faltan las ordenes del presidente y podremos comenzar con esto" – La primer figura lentamente se marchaba_

* * *

Comenze a recobrar el conocimiento y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que no me encontraba en el mismo sitio donde desperte, me encontraba en una comoda cama, en una habitación iluminada solo por el fuego de una vela.

"¿Donde demonios estoy?" – dije en voz alta sin pensarlo

La puerta se abrio y a traves de ella 2 personas cruzaron, una linda chica de unos 18 años, de contextura delgada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Era una belleza en la tierra pero lo que mas resaltaba era su increíble busto. No me da vergüenza admitir que no pude mirarla a los ojos un buen rato

"Oye idiota ¿Qué estas mirando?" – A su lado estaba su acompañante que me miraba con algo de odio

El imbecil que se cree el centro del universo tenia el cabello de color rubio y ojos grises, no poseia grandes musculos pero en su cuerpo se podia notar que le gustaba trabajarlo.

"Lucas comportate" – La chica se acerco a mi y me mostro su dulce sonrisa – "¿Estas bien? Tuviste mucha suerte de que lucas y yo te encontraramos"

"Se los agradesco"- Me sente en mi cama y lo primero que note fueron mis vendajes

"Cuando te encontramos estabas sangrando por todos lados, lucas no queria que te trajeramos porque el dice que estas infectado ¿lo estas?"- ella me miraba con cara de interrogante

"Yo… no lo se" – Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler

"¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?" – En sus ojos se veia algo de preocupación

"No puedo recordar nada" – Por mas que lo intentara mi cabeza permanecia en blanco

"No te preocupes, ya recordaras algo" – Me miro con sus tiernos ojos – "Mi nombre es Michelle y el es Lucas" – Dijo señalando a su compañero – "Y como tu eres un John Doe te llamare John ¿De acuerdo?"

Nuevamente me mostro su dulce sonrisa y yo no pude formular palabra alguna asi que me limite a afirmar con mi cabeza

"Michelle tenemos que hablar" – Lucas quien habia estado en silencio señalo la puerta de la habitación

Ambos salieron de la habitación, yo no pude evitarlo y tuve que escucharlos a traves de la puerta

"Debemos dejarlo aquí, no sabemos quien es ni si es uno de ellos" – Era la voz de lucas con un tono de preocupación

"Pero si no esta infectado, no podria vivir sabiendo que lo dejamos a la merced de esos monstruos" – Michelle es una buena persona de eso no hay duda

Me agache y comenze a mirar por la cerradura, lucas se encontraba muy cerca de Michelle y este comenzo a acariciar su rostro suavemente

"Yo solo estoy preocupado por ti" – Lucas se acerco al rostro de Michelle y la beso delicadamente, sus labios se separaron en poco tiempo ya que ella se aparto

"Por favor Lucas, llevemoslo con nosotros un tiempo y si vemos algo sospechoso entonces nos separamos" – Michelle le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

"De acuerdo, pero yo se lo dire, no me gusta la forma en que te ve" – Dijo Lucas con algo de desprecio

"¿Estas celoso?"- una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en el rostro de Michelle

Lucas no contesto a su pregunta y comenzo a dirigirse hacia la habitación, tuve que ser rapido para regresar a la cama sin levantar sospechas. La puerta se abrio y lucas asomo su cabeza

"Escuchame bien, te llevaremos con nosotros pero si muestras algun síntoma extraño yo personalmente te disparo" – El rubio desenfundo su arma y me apunto para luego simular jalar el gatillo – "Bang Bang"- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, luego cerro la puerta de la habitación.

Me quede solo durante varios minutos pensando, entonces recorde la conversación entre Lucas y Michelle, hablaban de infectados y monstruos

"¿Monstruos? A que se referiran…" – Pense para mi mismo

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Michelle que entro a mi habitación

"Aquí tienes" – Ella me entrego unas cuantas prendas de ropa – "Son de lucas asi que no se si sera tu talla"

"No te preocupes y gracias por las prendas pero…" – Dude unos segundos en como preguntarselo – "¿A que te referias con que si estaba infectado? ¿Acaso hay una especie de plaga?"

Ella me miro de manera incredula pero luego en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

"En verdad no recuerdas nada ¿no?" – Negué con mi cabeza – "Mira por ahi" – Dijo señalando la ventana

Me aproxime al marco de la ventana y lo que vi me sorprendio bastante, eran gente, mucha gente devorandose entre si con sus pieles palidas y carne podrida

"Esos son…" – Dije con algo de temor

"¿Zombis? Si yo tampoco lo quise creer al principio" – Michelle al contrario de mi se veia muy relajada hablando del tema

"¿Como fue que sucedió todo esto?" – No podia dejar de mirar la horrible escena ante mis ojos

Michelle comenzo a relatarme su historia

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_Navegando por la red Michelle encontro el video viral del zombi del cual todos hablaban_

"_Lucas lo encontre, ven veamoslo juntos" – la chica tomo del brazo a su novio_

"_Bien te acompañare pero solo para ver lo ridiculo que son" – Lucas siempre con su actitud arrogante se sento y Michelle se subio a sus piernas_

_Minutos después el video habia terminado y ninguno pronunciaba una palabra_

"_Te lo dije se ve claramente que es falso" – Dijo lucas con una voz algo temblorosa _

_Un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la casa_

"_¿Qué fue eso?"- Dijo Michelle_

"_Ire a investigar"- Dijo lucas_

_El joven rubio comenzo a bajar lentamente las escalera con un bate de béisbol en sus manos, cada escalon rechinaba de manera distinta por lo que lucas solo pudo maldecir su suerte. Al final de esta lucas noto el extraño silencio que habia en la casa_

"_Los padres de Michelle deberian estar en casa" – Dijo en voz baja_

_Cuando llego a la cocina vio al padre de Michelle siendo devorado por su esposa_

"_¡Oh rayos!" – Sin pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta por lo que el zombi dirigio toda su atención a el_

_La bestia se abalanzo sobre el y lo tomo por sus hombros_

"_¡Sueltame maldita sea!"- Grito el rubio_

_Lucas forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podia librarse del agarre del zombi, este comenzo a acercarse a su cuello para poder darle una mordida cuando el sonido de un disparo se escucho, el zombi cayo con fuerza y un atonito lucas miro hacia su derecha para ver a una Michelle con lagrimas en sus ojos y un revolver en sus manos._

"_Mis padres…"- Su gargante se anudo y no pudo completar la frase_

_Lucas se apresuro y abrazo con fuerza a su novia tratando de contenerla_

"_Tenemos que ir a la policia"- Lucas tomo de la mano a Michelle y salieron a la calle_

_Se llevaron una aterradora sorpresa cuando varios zombies deambulaban por la calle gimiendo_

"_Debemos salir de esta ciudad"- El joven rubio miro a su compañera que todavía estaba en estado de shock_

_Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en direccion a la salida de la ciudad._

****

_-Fin del Flashback-_

* * *

"Desde entonces hemos estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo, luego por medio de transmisiones de radio llegaban informes de que se trataba de una infeccion que se propagaba a travez de la sangre o saliva" – no lo habia notado hasta ese momento pero el rostro de Michelle reflejaba tristeza y soledad

"Lamento que hayas tenido que revivir esos dolorosos recuerdos"- puse mi mano sobre su hombro y ella me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y ese instante se transformara en una eternidad, nos miramos mutuamente por un tiempo largo hasta que la puerta se abrio con fuerza y ambos volvimos a la realidad. Lucas detrás de la puerta con un rostro de procupacion

"Tenemos que irnos ¡ahora!" – Dijo lucas

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunto con temor Michelle

"Muchos zombis vienen hacia aquí, ademas…" – Lucas se veia algo atemorizado – "Vi algo extraño ahí afuera, un criatura que nunca jamas habia visto"

El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras lucas cargaba su pistola

"Vamos" – Dijo el rubio

Todos nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera de la casa ya que el frente estaba repleto de zombis, Michelle tomo un bate de béisbol y yo solo fui con mis propias manos. Salimos al exterior y en fila comenzamos a alejarnos del lugar, tuvimos un par de encuentros con zombis pero el revolver de lucas hizo todo el trabajo. Nos detuvimos en un callejón a descansar

"Tenemos que encontrar municiones, solo me quedan 2 rondas mas" – Dijo un jadeante lucas

"Creo que vi una armeria mientras escapabamos no muy lejos de aquí" – A pesar de haber corrido la misma distancia que ellos no me sentia cansado para nada

"Bien necesito que vayas y…" – Lucas no pudo terminar la frase porque una especie de lengua lo habia agarrado y comenzaba a arrastrarlo

"¡AUXILIO!" – Grito desesperado

Lucas se tomo de un pilar cercano para evitar ser arrastrado y se sostenia con todas sus fuerzas

"¡AHHHHHH!"- El grito de Michelle desvio mi atención y pude ver que un zombie la habia tomado por detrás

La desesperación se apodero de mi y no sabia que hacer, tome el arma de lucas que estaba en el suelo y apunte al zombie que tenia atrapada a la chica. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi pulso no era el ideal, jamas habia disparado un arma o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, las dudas comenzaron a aflorar en mi mente ¿Si fallaba? ¿Si asesinaba a Michelle?

"¡DISPARA MALDITA SEA!" – El grito de lucas me saco de mi trance

Cerre mis ojos y jale del gatillo… el sonido del disparo resonó en mis oidos seguido del grito de dolor de Michelle

"¡Genial! la asesinaste" – Pense

Abri mis ojos lentamente y con algo de miedo, Michelle se encontraba frente a mi con su cabeza baja tomandose el hombro con fuerza, la bala habia impactado en el zombi pero no sin antes perforarle el hombro. Ella tomo mi arma y comenzo a dispararle a la criatura que tenia a lucas, esta se negaba a soltarlo pero un grito monstruoso se escucho por toda la ciudad, la criatura pudo sentir el peligro y solto a lucas alejándose velozmente.

El joven rubio una vez liberado rodeo a Michelle con sus brazos y me apunto con el revolver

"Te dije que no era un buena idea traerlo Michelle" – Dijo lucas

Michelle no respondio solo se aferro mas al pecho de su compañero

"Alejate de nosotros y no nos sigas" – Replico lucas

Luego de terminar esa frase ambos comenzaron a alejarse y después de unos minutos me quede solo, completamente solo en ese callejón del mismisimo infierno.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. El Mentor

_**Capitulo #2 "El mentor"**_

Luego de que Lucas y Michelle me dejaran en ese callejón me senté a reflexionar lo sucedido, no entendía el sentimiento pero creí que los había decepcionado, sobre todo a Michelle que no me dirigió la palabra. Mi mente había comenzado a divagar pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos por los ruidos de los zombis que comenzaban a acercarse a mí, me di cuenta que en realidad estaba desarmado y sería un suicidio enfrentarlos así que hice lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación, comencé a correr.

Corrí sin rumbo alguno durante varios minutos atravesando callejones y evitando las calles principales infestadas de zombis, hasta que llegue a la armería que había visto mientras escapábamos. Entre con cuidado sin saber lo que me esperaba, comencé a investigar la armería en busca de algún zombi cuando escucho la corredera de una escopeta a mis espaldas

"No te muevas ni un centímetro más" – Dijo la voz de un hombre

"No dispares, soy un humano" – Trate de explicarme

El hombre de la escopeta se puso frente a mí y vi que era un hombre en sus cincuenta algo canoso y una barba de varios días, el me tomo el rostro, comenzó a mirarme con detenimiento en especial mis ojos

"Es verdad, no eres uno de ellos" – Dijo el hombre

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" – Pregunte con curiosidad

"Sus ojos… se vuelven rojos como la sangre que desean" – Me explico – "¿Y dime cómo te llamas?"

"John, me llamo John" – Dije recordando el nombre que me había dado Michelle

"¿Y qué haces aquí?" – Replico el viejo

Comencé a contarle mi historia o lo poco que sabía de ella, mi encuentro con Michelle y la decepción que le cause, revivir esos recuerdos me deprimió un poco pero las carcajadas del viejo me interrumpieron

"¡JAJAJAJA!" – El viejo comenzó a llorar de la risa

"¿Pero qué es tan gracioso?" – Dije molesto

"Discúlpame pero es que no había escuchado de alguien tan torpe al manejar un arma" – el viejo se contenía para no volver a reír

"Nunca antes había manejado un arma y además estaba bajo mucha presión"- trate de excusarme

El viejo se puso serio de repente y comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo como buscando algo, luego de varios minutos de meditación comenzó a hablar

"Tienes una buena contextura física ¿Quieres aprender a disparar?" – El viejo pregunto – "Después de todo no sobrevivirás en este lugar a menos que tengas un arma"

"De acuerdo" – Le respondí

Así comenzó mi entrenamiento con el viejo, resulto ser que la armería era suya así que poseía amplio conocimiento respecto a armas

"Primero comenzaremos con las pistolas" – El viejo tomo un Beretta 92 de la mesa y me la entrego – "Dispara al blanco y siempre apunta a la cabeza"

Mi primer intento dio varios centímetros fuera del blanco a lo cual el viejo comenzó a reír a carcajadas nuevamente

"Mira tus problemas son que no controlas tu respiración, antes de disparar respira tranquilamente y cuando aprietes del gatillo exhala, además pon tus manos firmes para poder contener el recule del arma y claro cuando dispares trata de no errar" – Esto último lo dijo tratando de no reír

Me concentre en mi respiración tratando de relajar mi cuerpo, coloque mis manos firmes apuntando al blanco, inhalé y cuando apreté el gatillo exhalé, la bala siguió la trayectoria deseada golpeando justo en el medio de la cabeza.

"Para ser alguien tan torpe aprendes bastante rápido" – Dijo el viejo

No lo quise decir pero cuando dispare el arma con las instrucciones del viejo sentí como si mi memoria quisiera regresar, sentí que ya había disparado antes un arma, quizás por eso el disparo salió tan bien en ese momento o quizás solo fue suerte.

El entrenamiento siguió y con cada arma que disparaba me sentía más a gusto con ellas pero también comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, el día estaba llegando a su fin y el viejo decidió que era suficiente por ahora

"Te ves muy cómodo con las armas, ¿Seguro que nunca has disparado una?" –El viejo me miraba interrogante

"No que yo lo recuerde al menos" – Respondí

"Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento, ahora vámonos a dormir" – El viejo me señalo que lo siguiera – "Esta es tu cama"

Era un viejo sofá con algunos resortes afuera, a su lado estaba otra cama improvisada con trapos en el piso

"Elige primera clase o turista" – dijo el viejo en tono de broma

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, a pesar de estar en una situación bastante peligrosa ambos parecíamos 2 niños riendo inocentemente, el viejo, mi mentor, realmente la pasaba bastante bien con él. Ya entrada la noche ambos en nuestras respectivas camas no podíamos dormir

"Oye viejo, ¿qué planeas hacer?" – Le pregunte

"¿A qué te refieres?" – el viejo devolvió la pregunta

"Acaso no quieres salir de esta ciudad" – Dije

"Nah, tengo suficiente comida aquí, me quedare a esperar que vengan los militares" – Dijo el viejo

"¿Y si ellos no vienen?" – Seguí preguntando

"Entonces moriré aquí, estoy demasiado viejo para estar corriendo y escapando" – El rostro del viejo se volvió triste – "¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?"

"Yo escapare, quiero salir de esta ciudad" – Respondí

El viejo suspiro – "Sabia que dirías eso, quédate unos días así te enseño lo que se respecto a armas"

"De acuerdo"- Acepte sin pensarlo

Luego de esa conversación ambos nos dedicamos a dormir, los días que siguieron fueron bastantes repetitivos, el viejo quería que aprendiera a manejar toda clases de armas así que me hacía practicar con cada una de ellas pero no todas eran fáciles de dominar. Me sentía más cómodo con las pistolas incluso con las de gran calibre.

* * *

**_-Una Semana Después-_**

Había pasado una semana con el viejo y mi habilidad con las armas se incrementó enormemente, había decidido estar una última noche y partir a la mañana siguiente a la madrugada

"Oye viejo fue una semana interesante ¿no lo crees?" – le pregunte

"Si, te enseñe todo lo que pude en este tiempo" – El rostro del viejo se tornó triste, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta un escritorio cercano, saco un estuche y me lo entrego – "Toma esto"

"¿Qué es?" – Le pregunte

"Un pequeño regalo por hacer pasar un buen rato a este viejo" – El viejo me dedico una de sus sonrisas

Abrí el estuche y dentro encontré 2 pistolas doradas, podía ver mi propio reflejo en ellas de lo pulidas que estaban

"Son 2 Desert Eagle Mark XIX de calibre .50" – explico el viejo – "John te puedo asegurar que a lo que sea que le dispares con estas bellezas, no sobrevivirá"

"Pero viejo no puedo aceptarlas, deben tener mucho valor" – Trate de devolverlas pero él se negó

"Las armas fueron hechas para dispararse, y sé que tú les darás un mejor uso que yo" – El viejo sonrió nuevamente

"Gracias, te lo agradezco, viejo" – Le devolví la sonrisa

Ambos nos fuimos a dormir esa noche, con algo de tristeza por la despedida que se avecinaba. Esa noche tuvo otra de mis "visiones"

* * *

"Señor, tenemos un problema" – Dijo la primer figura

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunta la segunda figura

"Han liberado al proyecto T antes de tiempo" – La primera figura se escuchaba preocupada

"¿Cómo es posible?" – La segunda figura se mostraba enojada

"Lo lamento señor, al parecer alguien se metió en nuestros sistemas y libero a la criatura" – explico la primera figura

"Maldita sea, si esto se llega a saber será mi fin" – murmuro la segunda figura

* * *

Era la mitad de la noche y los zombis que estaban contenidos por el bloqueo que había dejado el viejo en puertas y ventanas se pusieron violentas, poco a poco la madera empezó a ceder así como los objetos que la bloqueaban, el viejo a todo esto ya estaba despierto así que tomo su escopeta y fue a investigar.

Se encontró con varios zombis en el camino pero con su escopeta solo fueron un estorbo, los ruidos terminaron por despertarme así que tome la 9mm que estaba cerca y seguí el sonido de los disparos, de repente escuche un grito desgarrador

"¡AAAARRRGGHHH!" – Era la voz del viejo

Corrí a toda velocidad y lo encontré tirado en un charco de sangre con zombis alrededor, les dispare uno por uno, mi puntería estaba bastante bien por lo que era un disparo en la cabeza por cada uno. Cuando la zona estaba despejada me acerque al cuerpo del viejo

"¡VIEJO!" – Grite, sin respuesta – "Vamos, no me hagas esto" – Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarme por mis mejillas

El viejo abrió los ojos levemente – "Pareces una chica con esas lágrimas" – Dijo tratando de sonreír

"Viejo idiota, ¿Por qué no me despertaste para que te ayudara?" – Le reproche

"Este es mi destino John, morir con las armas que tanto ame" – El viejo comenzó a llorar

"Ahora quien es la chica" – Dije en tono de burla

Ambos reímos por un momento pero el momento se esfumo cuando escuche nuevamente el grito que oí en el callejón

"¡Oh! Maldita sea, tienes que irte rápido John" – El viejo se veía intranquilo

"No te dejare en este estado viejo" – reproche

"Debes irte, esa criatura es demasiado peligrosa para los dos" – El miedo se había apoderado de el – "Toma ese bolso que deje en el depósito para ti y vete por las alcantarillas hasta un lugar seguro"

La criatura que tanto temía el viejo se hizo presente en las afueras, pude verla y entendí él porque del miedo del viejo, parecía una criatura del averno, poseía forma humana pero tenía un gran ojo en su pecho y en su mano derecha se encontraba una enorme garra que parecía cortar todo como si fuera mantequilla.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la entrada, los zombis eran desgarrados por la misma criatura como demostrando quien era el rey en este infierno.

"Vamos ¡LARGATE!" – El viejo me grito, entonces comencé a alejarme

"Nunca supe tu nombre viejo" – Dije

"Rayburn, mi nombre es rayburn" – Me contesto

"Gracias por todo, Ray" – Mire por última vez al que fue mi mentor

"Fue un placer, John" – Rayburn me sonrió

Sin perder más tiempo comencé a correr, tome el bolso que me había dejado y en la parte trasera de la armería estaba la entrada a las alcantarillas, mientras bajaba las escaleras pude oír los gritos desgarradores de ray seguido de varias ráfagas de disparo.

"Adiós, Rayburn" - murmure

Las alcantarillas apestaban bastante pero no tenía otro camino así que decidí seguir, mientras recorría los túneles los gemidos de los zombis resonaban por todo el lugar. Afortunadamente las alcantarillas estaban iluminadas sino hubiera sido mi perdición, todo marchaba bien hasta que frente a mí se encontraba la araña más grande que había visto

"Mierda, parece que los zombis no son la única amenaza en esta ciudad" - dije en voz baja

La alimaña no se había percatado de mi presencia así que eso me dio tiempo para revisar el bolso, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi el contenido del mismo.

"Gracias de nuevo, viejo" - Dije silenciosamente

El bolso estaba repleto de municiones y armas, probablemente ese es el motivo por el cual el viejo me entreno con todas clases de armas, tome un par de granadas del interior y sigilosamente me acerque lo suficiente para asegurarme un lanzamiento seguro, saque el seguro de una granada y espere unos segundos...

Lance la granada en dirección a la araña y en el instante que esta toco con ella exploto esparciendo pedazos por todos lados.

"Jajaja eso fue divertido" - dije con una carcajada

Mi diversión desafortunadamente duraría poco ya que dos alimañas más aparecieron al poco tiempo

"¡Mierda! Creo que no tendría que haber armado un escándalo" - corrí rápidamente hacia el bolso, lo tome y comencé a huir

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente pude despistar a las arañas, no tenia deseos de otra persecución así que busque la escalera más próxima y subí a la superficie, después de todo siempre preferí los zombis antes que las arañas mutantes.

Ascendí en un oscuro callejón desierto por suerte, tome una 9mm y comencé a recorrer las calles.

Me topé con varios devoradores de carne pero no fueron problema alguno, seguía sorprendiéndome mi puntería después de solo una semana de práctica

"Supongo que el viejo habrá sido un buen maestro" - Me dije a mi mismo

Mientras recorría las calles de esta ciudad desconocida pude ver a dos calles más adelante un bloqueo policial, me acerque y vi una horda de zombis empujando poco a poco la barrera y los coches que sostenían el bloqueo

"Sera mejor que me largue de aquí lo más pronto posible" - Estaba a punto de irme pero pude ver una tienda para los turistas

Esta estaba al lado del bloqueo, lo dude durante unos segundos pero decidí arriesgarme ya que si quería salir de la ciudad un mapa no vendría nada mal, corrí hacia la tienda, una vez adentro comprobé que no hubiera "sorpresas". Tome un mapa de la ciudad y salí a toda velocidad para encontrarme con que el bloqueo había cedido por completo. Los devoradores de carne comenzaron a abalanzarse y se desato un infierno, comencé a correr a toda velocidad disparando mientras trataba de buscar un refugio.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí hasta que escuche que alguien gritaba

"¡POR AQUI! ¡VEN, RAPIDO!" - Un hombre me hacía señales desde la entrada de un supermercado

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, este me empujó hacia el interior y comenzó a cerrar el bloqueo que tenía previamente hecho. Una vez adentro pude ver bien al hombre que me ayudo, era de tez negra, de unos 90 kilos, alto pero robusto.

"¿Estas bien?" - una chica se me acerco DEMASIADO a mi rostro

"Ehhmm si... gracias" - trate de mantener mi compostura

"Ya déjalo tranquilo Sam, ¿no ves que el pobre casi es devorado?" - un hombre de unos 60 años se acercó también

"Tú solo estas celoso de que haya captado mi atención" - Dijo Sam en un tono picaresco

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!" - el hombre que me ayudo se acercó también a mí - "¿Estas bien chico?"

"Si, te agradezco dejarme estar aquí" - Dije con sinceras palabras

"No te preocupes por eso, mientras más seamos mejor, además hay suficiente comida aquí para cuatro personas" - En sus ojos pude ver su sinceridad - "Por cierto mi nombre es James" - Ambos estrechamos la manos - "Aquel es el viejo Theo" - dijo señalando al hombre de 60 años - "Y veo que ya conociste a Samantha" - dijo con un poco de ironía

Samantha o "Sam" era una chica de unos veintitantos años, delgada pero con grandes curvas, su cabello era dorado como el sol y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, no era demasiado alta pero nadie podía dudar de que era un bella chica.

El viejo Theo era un hombre de unos 60 años delgado y de contextura atlética para su edad lo que explicaría como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en este infierno, su cabello tenía varias zonas grises, no era demasiado alto pero tampoco demasiado bajo se podría decir que era estándar o común.

"Mi nombre es John, mucho gusto" - me presente

Ya con las presentaciones hechas todos nos reunimos y nos sentamos alrededor de una lámpara de luz

"Ya que tenemos invitados, esta noche contaremos historias, nuestras historias" - James se aclaró su garganta y comenzó su relato...

* * *

_James llevaba una vida bastante común, tenía su esposa y sus 2 hijos, y trabajaba en un taller de autos, no ganaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para mantener a su familia de la cual él estaba orgulloso, la noche del apocalipsis zombi James conto como después de darle las buenas noches a sus hijos e irse a dormir escucho unos ruidos extraños en la afueras en el bote de basura así que decidió ir a ver que era._

_Desafortunadamente para él se trataba de una criatura que se haría conocida en las próximas horas, un zombi._

_El zombi se abalanzo sobre el tratando de morderlo pero la fuerza de James fue mayor y pudo derribarlo, este corrió hacia su hogar no sin antes ver como las casas de su barrio eran asaltadas por los devoradores de carne._

_Una vez en casa fue a revisar a sus hijos y a su esposa pero estos estaban desaparecidos, comenzó a revisar cada rincón de su hogar pero fue en vano, sus seres amados no estaban en ningún lado, fue hasta que vio a través de una ventana su patio trasero y allí estaban sus cuerpos rodeados de una horda de zombis dándose un festín, entre una mezcla de vergüenza, odio y pánico James decidió huir del lugar._

* * *

"¿Lo lamentas?"- pregunte

"¿Qué cosa?" - contesto James

"El haber huido" - dije

"Hasta el día de hoy lo hago, pero no lo pensé en ese momento, solo quería salir de ahí" - James se mostraba algo deprimido mientras decía esto

"Bien, ya termino mi turno ahora les toca a ustedes" - James miraba a Sam y Theo

"Mi historia no es importante" - dijo Sam en un tono seco

"La mía es muy común, estaba en el mal momento y en un mal lugar" - aclaro Theo

"Bueno ya que los demás se niegan a cooperar que te parece si nos cuentas tu historia John" - James dijo algo resignado

"Esto te va a decepcionar, pero no hay mucho que contar" - les conté mi historia o lo que me paso esta últimas semanas, mientras contaba mi historia el resto prestaba atención a mi relato como si de una aventura se tratara

"¿O sea que despertaste aquí en medio de este desastre?" - pregunto james

"Así es, después fui rescatado por un idiota y una belleza, luego nos separamos, conocí a un viejo que me enseño a disparar pero tuve que irme y dejarlo, luego de una recorrida por las alcantarillas llegue hasta aquí y eso es todo" - finalice mi historia

"¡Tenias razón me decepciono!" - dijo el viejo Theo

"A mí me pareció interesante" - dijo Sam

"Ciertamente es bastante peculiar" - agrego James

Sam se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí

"Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir, si te sientes solo mi habitación esta allá atrás" - Sam insinuó en su usual tono y me beso en la mejilla

"Yo también me voy, hasta mañana" - Theo se despide y se marcha

"¿Ella siempre es así?" - pregunte a James

"¿Quién? ¿Sam?" - "A veces... Theo y yo creemos que tuvo un pasado difícil" - James contesto

"Theo y tu..." - no termine la frase y James me detuvo

"No, yo respeto aun a mi esposa" - James me mostro su anillo de casado - "Sé que el viejo Theo la espía cuando ella se viste pero supongo que es normal viviendo en la situación que estamos" - dijo James tratando de minimizar el asunto

"¿Adónde dormiré?" – pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

"Sígueme" - James me guio hasta la parte trasera del supermercado

Allí la sala estaba dividida al parecer en habitaciones, James me llevo hasta lo que era su habitación

"Perdona pero no esperaba visitas, así que por ahora tendrás que dormir al lado de mi cama" - James sonreía mientras decía esto

Yo reí - "No te preocupes, aunque espero no camines dormido" - Ambos reímos y así la noche termino.

**_Continuara..._**

Notas de autor: Asi termina otro capitulo de este fic, aun no hay mucha accion pero mas personajes aparecieron en escena, ¿Quien sobrevivira? ¿Quien morira? mas en el proximo capitulo!

Agradecimientos especiales a **mayotango131** y **ez115fic**, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y los que vendran! Salu2!


	3. Sam

_**Capitulo #3 " Sam"**_

Durante la mitad de la noche me desperté y creí escuchar los sollozos de Sam, también note que James no estaba en su cama pero sin darle mucha importancia decidí seguir durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de la cama temprano y mientras iba a buscar algo para desayunar me encontré con Sam

"Buenos días" – Le dije con una sonrisa

"Buenos días, te extrañe anoche en mi cama" – Me respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo

Sinceramente su actitud me molestaba al principio pero no fue hasta esa mañana cuando realmente conocí a la "Verdadera" Sam.

La tome de su brazo y la acerque a mí

"Oye, espera ¿Qué haces?" – Sam se veía algo inquieta

"Yo también te extrañe Sam, es más toda la noche planee lo que te haría hoy" – Dije con un tono malicioso

Con mi mano comencé a masajear sus pechos, Sam no oponía resistencia pero su rostro opinaba lo contrario, pude ver como de sus ojos lágrimas caían silenciosamente. Luego de eso me detuve

"Lo sabía" – una sonrisa ganadora se dibujó en mi rostro

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva?" – Sam trataba de mantener la compostura

"Deja el teatro ya Sam, eres una muy mala mentirosa ¿Lo sabes?" – Sam me miraba con confusión – "Tú no eres así, esta no es tu personalidad, tenía mis sospechas pero las acabo de confirmar" – Sam se mantenía en silencio y su mirada apuntaba al suelo – "Cuando te toque tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sufriendo en silencio" – Tome el rostro de Sam y la mire a los ojos – "No tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres, sobre todo si no te gusta lo que finges"

Sam comenzó a llorar y abrazo con fuerza mi cuerpo, la envolví en mi brazos, permanecimos así durante varios minutos.

Cuando Sam se tranquilizó nos separamos y nos miramos mutuamente

"¿Lista para contarme tu historia?" – dije con una sonrisa

Ella me devolvió su sonrisa y afirmo con su cabeza.

* * *

La historia de Sam comienza cuando de pequeña sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, Sam siendo huérfana la enviaron con una familia adoptiva a la edad de 5 años, los primeros años fueron hermosos para la pequeña Sam pero luego todo se convirtió en una pesadilla, sus padres la golpeaban con mucha frecuencia. Al principio Sam los soportaba pero llego a un punto en que se volvió demasiado violento, por eso ella escapo de casa a la edad de 15 años.

Sola, en la calle y sin nadie a quien acudir, Sam paso varias semanas deambulando como una vagabunda hasta que un par de chicos la encontraron, le ofrecieron comida y alojamiento pero todo venía con un precio. Los malditos bastardos la usaron como su prostituta personal durante varios años.

Así que supongo que la peculiar personalidad de Sam nació en este momento.

El día del apocalipsis zombi Sam despertó como todos los días, se ducho tratando de borrar los recuerdos del día anterior, se vistió y bajo a hacer el desayuno para encontrarse con los cuerpos de sus dos captores descuartizados, cualquier persona normal gritaría o se paralizaría del pánico pero no Sam, por algún motivo ella solo sonrió, empaco su ropa y salió de esa casa sin saber el infierno que se encontraría más adelante.

* * *

Al terminar la historia Sam recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y solo dijo – "Gracias"

Pasamos un buen rato en silencio solo con el sonido de los zombis, James nos encontró

"Hey, ¿Ya desayunaron?" – dijo james

Después de eso, todos desayunamos juntos, el día paso bastante rápido y sin ningún incidente relevante a excepción de los violentos que estaban los zombis, o uno que otro comentario sarcástico de Theo.

La noche regreso y con ella todos nos fuimos a dormir, como si de una repetición se tratase me desperté en la mitad de la noche pero esta vez no fueron sollozos lo que escuche

"Déjame, por favor" – la voz de Sam se escuchaba

"Vamos, no me dirás ahora que no te gusta" – la voz singular de Theo era inconfundible

"¡Te dije que no!" – un golpe se escucho

"¡Maldita perra! Me darás lo que quiero te guste o no" – Theo se escuchaba amenazante

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando James me detuvo

"Yo me encargo" – me dijo

James fue hasta donde Theo que se encontraba en la habitación de Sam, allí vio a la chica maniatada en la cama en ropa interior

"¿Qué demonios haces Theo?" – pregunto James

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Yo también quiero un poco de ella" – Theo sacó un arma y la apunto hacia Sam – "Y si ella aprecia su vida me dejara saborear ese hermoso trasero que le encanta mostrar"

James intento acercarse mientras Theo apuntaba a Sam pero fue inútil, el viejo loco se dio cuenta y le disparo tres veces en el pecho a James, tome la 9mm de mi bolso y corrí a toda velocidad al lugar, encontré a James en el suelo en un charco de sangre, muerto.

"¡Vaya! Vean quien se nos une, si es el imbécil que arruino todo" – Theo se mostraba furioso e inestable

"¿Arruinar? ¿A qué te refieres?" – trataba de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en algo

"Ella es mía ¿Entiendes?, ella solo era mía hasta que tu llegaste, tú con tu cara bonita y tu actitud de todo está bien" – Theo comenzaba a perder la cordura poco a poco

"¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Jamás fui tuya y nunca lo seré!" – Sam trata de soltarse pero era en vano

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Me enferma ver cómo te entregas tan fácilmente, escuche como gemías de placer mientras James se divertía contigo durante la noche" – Theo tomo la pistola y la apoyo en el cráneo de Sam – "No dejare que él te toque" – la pistola nuevamente me apuntaba a mi

"¡Espera! No lo hagas, hare lo que quieras pero no lo lastimes" – dijo Sam

Theo se mostraba complacido y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Sam con desesperación, si todo seguía su curso nada bueno hubiera pasado por lo que decidí tomar acciones

"Jajaja" – comencé a reír con locura

"¿Qué sucede imbécil? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza por la presión?" – el rostro de Theo se mostraba confundido

"¡Me rio de tu estupidez! Dices que no dejaras que la toque, sin embargo ya lo hice" – una sonrisa ganadora se dibujó en mi rostro

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" – Theo comenzaba a enfadarse poco a poco

"Esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos, la tome entre mis brazos y lo hicimos salvajemente encima de la mesa, es extraño que no la hayas escuchado después de como gritaba" – mi sonrisa solo aumentaba

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡MUERE!" – Theo apunto con su pistola y me disparo

Caí al suelo pesadamente e inmóvil, Theo se acercó a mi cuerpo y en ese momento tome la mano con su arma y desenfunde mi pistola

"Vete al infierno ¡Maldito psicótico!" – sin dudarlo dispare mi arma

La bala atravesó su cráneo y Theo finalmente cayó al suelo, muerto. Libere a Sam de sus ataduras

"¿Estas bien?" – pregunte

"Si, pero tu estas herido" – Sam señalo mi hombro que estaba empapado en sangre

"Suerte que no tenía puntería" – Solté una pequeña carcajada pero el dolor me detuvo

"Lástima que él no puede decir lo mismo" – dijo Sam señalando la cabeza ensangrentada de Theo – "Ven, te curare esa herida antes de que se infecte"

Mientras íbamos por un botiquín la puerta principal del supermercado junto con el bloqueo fueron destruidos por la criatura monstruosa de la garra

"¡Sam corre!" – grite y tome a Sam de su mano

Ambos salimos por la puerta trasera del supermercado, corrimos sin mirar atrás y nos detuvimos pasadas tres calles.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?" – pregunto Sam

"Tengo que volver, olvide mi bolso y sin el no saldremos vivos de esta ciudad" – dije

"Pero esa criatura te matara" – Sam se mostraba preocupada

"No te preocupes, espérame aquí y no hagas ruido, regreso en unos minutos" – me despedí de Sam y regrese al supermercado

Allí se encontraba todavía la criatura, inspeccionando todo con su enorme ojo del pecho, sigilosamente me cole por las habitaciones hasta llegar a mi bolso. Lo tome y estaba a punto de salir cuando una enorme presencia estaba a mis espaldas, gire mi cuerpo y allí vi a la criatura a punto de atacarme con su garra, rodé mi cuerpo por el piso esquivando el zarpazo, abrí mi bolso y saque dos granadas

"A ver si sobrevives a esto" – lance ambas granadas a los pies del monstruo

La explosión retumbo el lugar y la criatura cayo pesadamente al suelo, inmóvil. Tome mi bolso y me largue de ahí sin pensarlo una segunda vez, volví con Sam y esta se encontraba en un rincón del callejón temblando de frio, fue entonces cuando note que no llevaba vestimenta encima, solo estaba con su ropa interior.

"Tardaste un poco más de unos minutos" – dijo Sam algo molesta

"Lo siento" – me disculpe - "Ven, vamos a esa casa de ahí, tenemos que buscarte algo de ropa" – Tome a Sam y nos dirigimos a la casa que se encontraba cerca

Mientras ingresábamos en su interior un disparo se escuchó, la luz de una linterna nos cegaba, me posicione frente a Sam para protegerla y apunte mi arma hacia la luz

"¿Quién demonios eres?" – pregunte algo molesto

"¿Aun sigues con un arma a pesar de no saber dispararla?" – era una voz que recordaba bastante bien

Baje mi arma y la luz de la linterna se apagó, la figura de Lucas se revelo desde la oscuridad

"Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer con una pistola ahora" – replique

"Realmente lo dudo mucho" – Lucas seguía siendo tan idiota como la primera vez que hablamos

"¡John!" – Michelle salió desde la sombras – "¿estás bien?" – dijo mirando mi herida en el hombro

"Si, después de lo que te hice supongo que me lo merecía" – dije tratando de sonreír

"¡No digas tonterías!" – Michelle se molestó – "Ven, te curare esa herida" – mientras Michelle me arrastraba un figura femenina se revelaba a mis espaldas

"Oye y ella ¿Quién es?" – pregunto Lucas

"¡Disculpa Sam!, Les presento ella es Sam, nos conocimos hace unos días y nos escapamos hace unos momentos de donde estábamos, como tuvimos que salir deprisa Sam no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse por eso vinimos aquí a ver si encontrábamos algo de ropa limpia" – presente a Sam

"Debes estar congelándote" – Michelle tomo a Sam y la llevo al segundo piso de la casa

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras Lucas y yo no cruzábamos miradas, Sam bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a mí

"¿Cómo me veo?" – pregunto

"Bastante bien" – admití

El conjunto de Sam era un par de jeans ajustados que marcaban la hermosa figura de ella, una camiseta ajustada seguida de una chaqueta vaquera encima.

"Ven, ahora te curare las heridas" – Sam me tomo del brazo y me llevo al segundo piso

Allí me senté al pie de la cama y Sam trajo el botiquín, tomo unos momentos pero ella pudo extraer la bala sin ningún problema

"Lo haces muy bien para ser tu primera vez" – dije con una sonrisa

"En las calles aprendes una o dos cosas útiles" – ella me devolvió su sonrisa

"¿Así que ella es la belleza de la que hablabas?" – Sam parecía algo decepcionada

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – indague

"Por como la describías creí que sería más linda" - Sam dijo algo molesta

"¿Podría ser… que estés celosa?" – mi sonrisa se agrandaba

"¡Claro que no!" – dicho eso Sam mojo mi herida con alcohol

"¡Ouch! No sabía que fueras tan insegura" – bromee, Sam volvió a mojar mi herida – "Ok, me callo" – dije con una sonrisa

Ya con los vendajes puestos Michelle se presento

"John ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?" – Sam se retiró del lugar

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunte

"Te quería pedir perdón" – Michelle estaba avergonzada

"¿Por qué?" – indague

"Nunca quise abandonarte en ese callejón, pero es que jamás había recibido un disparo y cuando sentí el dolor mi mente dejo de pensar" – Michelle decía esto sin mirarme a los ojos

"Ya te lo dije, me lo merecía por lo que te hice" – replique

"¡Eso no es verdad!" – Las emociones de Michelle estaban a flor de piel – "Tu nos salvaste y nosotros te pagamos dejándote"

"Ustedes me salvaron primero, así que ya estábamos iguales, pero si quieres mi perdón está bien, te perdono Michelle" – La mire a los ojos y me acerque lentamente a sus labios.

Ambos nos fundimos en un tierno beso pero rápidamente Michelle se alejó de mí dándome la espalda

"No puedo John, yo estoy enamorada de Lucas" – pude ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla

"Está bien, solo quería probar tus labios aunque sea una vez" – dije resignado

Luego de eso Michelle se fue de la habitación dejándome solo, yo volví a sentarme al pie de la cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, fue hasta que note al costado de un mueble un pequeño botón rojo que se escondía, mi curiosidad no aguanto más y decidí apretarlo, seguidamente el mueble se transformó en un centro de mando, pantallas, teclados, todo equipado se encontraba.

En la pantalla un símbolo daba vueltas y debajo de esta se encontraba un nombre

"¿Corporación Umbrella? ¿Qué es eso?" – me pregunte

En otra pantalla se mostraban dos espacios, uno pedía el nombre de usuario y el otro la contraseña, probé varias cosas pero sin resultado alguno, finalmente decidí bajar y contarle a los demás lo sucedido.

"¿Umbrella? ¿No es el nombre de la compañía farmacéutica?" – Lucas agrego

"Si, escuche en los reportes que ellos están creando una cura para la infección" – dijo Michelle

"Entonces esta casa debe haber pertenecido a algún trabajador de Umbrella" – dije

Sam se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación algo molesta por alguna razón, yo tome el mapa de mi bolso y lo coloque sobre la mesa

"Bien, tenemos que trazar una ruta de escape" – dije señalando el mapa – "¿Que tal por aquí?"

"Imposible, nosotros venimos de ahí y está todo bloqueado" – agrego Lucas

"¿Y si vamos por aquí?" – Michelle señalo una calle del mapa

"Podríamos ir pero el lugar está lleno de zombis, no hay muchas probabilidades de que lleguemos los 4" – agregue

"¿Y si vamos por las alcantarillas?" – Lucas pregunto

"Si no te molesta pelear con arañas del tamaño de un auto compacto sería una posibilidad" – dije bromeando, ambos me miraban con incredulidad

"Del tamaño… de un auto" – Michelle repetía con algo de temor

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?" – pregunto Lucas

"Escape de la armería a través de las alcantarillas, no sin antes correr por mi vida" – agregue mientras Michelle y Lucas se quedaban en silencio

Media hora más tarde aún no encontrábamos una ruta viable, Michelle comenzó a bostezar, sugerí que era mejor dejarlo para más tarde ya que todos habíamos tenido un largo día, Michelle se despidió y subió al segundo piso con Lucas. Pude ver a Sam dormida en un rincón, su rostro se veía pacifico, la alcé en mi brazos y la lleve a su habitación en la planta baja, cubrí su cuerpo con mantas y me dispuse a irme pero una mano me sujetaba.

Al girar vi el rostro de Sam que me miraba directamente

"Por favor quédate conmigo esta noche" – me suplico

"Te dije que dejaras de actuar, esa no eres tu Sam" – le dije regañándola

"No estoy actuando, esta soy yo, Sam que te pide que pases la noche con ella" – en su rostro se mostraba dolor

Sin decir nada comencé a retirarme

"¡Ella no te ama John!" – Sam se levantó de su cama y abrazo mi espalda – "Pero yo… yo si te amo" – en ese momento por las mejillas de Sam corrían lagrimas

"No puedes amarme Sam, solo nos conocimos hace días" – dije

"Probablemente tengas razón, quizás no sea amor pero de algo si estoy segura, esta será la última ocasión en la que pueda estar con alguien y me agradaría si ese alguien fueras tu John" – el rostro de Sam se mostraba sincero

La tome entre mi brazos y ambos nos besamos con pasión, luego de varios minutos nos recostamos, esa noche hicimos el amor.

_**Continuara...**_

Nota de autor: Wow ha pasado un tiempo desde que subi el ultimo capitulo, debido a razones laborales me demore un poco asi que pido disculpas.

**En el proximo capitulo... **

**Un plan... Un escape... Una salida... pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las espera y John tendra que tomar una desicion que decidira su destino**

**Proximo capitulo: "Un plan de escape ¿exitoso?"**

Saludos y agradecimientos a mis lectores habituales **mayotango131** y **ez115fic**


	4. Un plan de escape ¿Exitoso?

_**Capitulo #4 "Un plan de escape ¿exitoso?"**_

Cuando todo término observe los ojos de Sam y estos estaban llenos de lágrimas

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastime?" – Pregunte algo preocupado

Sam solo me sonrió y negó con su cabeza – "Es la primera vez… que me siento amada" – Dijo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Las horas pasaron y Sam ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño, mientras yo solo podía observar al techo de la habitación, estaba teniendo problemas para dormir mientras las palabras de Sam volvían una y otra vez a mi mente

"Es la primera vez… que me siento amada"

Inconscientemente mi mano formo un puño y apretaba con fuerza, sabia del pasado de Sam pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme furioso, los minutos pasaron y lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando…

* * *

_**Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron y pude ver frente a mi gente que corría con pavor, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos zombis comenzaron a aparecer frente a mi devorando a cualquiera que esté a su paso. Una carnicería humana estaba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada.**_

_**Un zombi dirigió su mirada hacia mi dirección y se abalanzo, trate de gritar de desesperación pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, el zombi fue detenido por una especie de vidrio que estaba frente a mí, sediento de sangre comenzó a golpear con fuerza.**_

_**Trate de moverme con más intensidad pero mi cuerpo lentamente fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta desvanecerme…**_

* * *

La mañana llego y al abrir los ojos me encontraba nuevamente en la cama junto a Sam, por unos minutos me quede observando como dormía plácidamente, no lo quería admitir pero mis sentimientos por Sam comenzaron a aflorar en ese instante.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desde la puerta

"Oye, necesito que veas algo" – Lucas se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una mirada seria

Me vestí y subí al segundo piso junto con Lucas, allí Michelle estaba frente al PC que descubrí el día anterior

"Buenos días" – Dije cálidamente

"Buenos días" – Respondió Michelle con una sonrisa

"¿Qué es lo que necesitabas mostrarme?" – Cambie el tema dirigiéndome a Lucas

"Logre meterme en el sistema" – Dijo Lucas señalando el PC

"¿De verdad? Wow puedes ser útil a veces" – Dije bromeando

"Más útil que tu seguro" – Replico Lucas

Ambos sonreímos, era una camaradería extraña la que teníamos entre nosotros

"¿Encontraste algo interesante en la computadora?" – Pregunte

"La mayoría era solo basura corporativa, aunque también encontré pornografía de todo tipo" – Michelle se veía algo molesta por ese comentario – "Cuando estaba por darme por vencido encontré esto" – Lucas se acercó al pc y comenzó a teclear con rapidez

"Eres bastante hábil con las computadoras ¿No?" – Dije asombrado

"Si, quizás ayudo bastante que desde pequeño tuve una" – Lucas seguía tecleando a toda velocidad – "Mira esto"

Me acerque al monitor y allí había un enorme mapa de unas instalaciones

"¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunte

"Son las instalaciones de Umbrella que se encuentra bajo esta ciudad y eso no es todo" – Lucas comenzó a teclear nuevamente

En cuestión de segundos el mueble donde se encontraba el pc comenzó a desplazarse hacia un costado y se revelaba un ascensor oculto

"¿Acaso eso es…?" – Pregunte incrédulo

"Si, este ascensor nos llevara a las instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella, estuve memorizando el mapa y descubrí una salida" – Lucas comenzó a teclear y en el monitor se veía una animación de un tren – "Hay un tren de carga que sale directamente hacia el exterior"

"¡Eso es excelente!" – No pude contener mi alegría – "Tenemos que prepararnos y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes" – mi pensamientos rápidamente volvieron – "Aunque deberíamos prepararnos, no sabemos con qué podemos encontrarnos ahí abajo"

Tanto Michelle como Lucas afirmaron con sus cabezas.

Pasaron algunas horas mientras discutíamos el plan a seguir y los potenciales peligros que podíamos encontrar, luego de que todos estuviéramos de acuerdo el plan comenzó…

Los 4 supervivientes nos encontrábamos frente al ascensor

"¿Quiénes bajaran primero?" – El ascensor solo podía cargar a 2 personas así que era un momento de decisión

Lucas y yo tomamos la delantera por si nos encontrábamos con alguna sorpresa, cargue mi bolso con armas en el ascensor mientras Michelle se despedía de Lucas con un apasionado beso, sin darle importancia me monte en el elevador, de la nada y sin previo aviso Sam tomo mi rostro y planto sus labios en los míos. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Pregunte

"No me gusto tu rostro cuando ella lo beso" – Me dijo Sam a mi oído

Sin nada más que decir solo sonreí, ella se preocupaba por mí, con ese pensamiento Lucas y yo bajamos hacia las instalaciones, una vez allí notamos como todo el lugar estaba iluminado solo por las luces de emergencia, se podía observar la silueta del tren de carga, había manchas de sangre en el piso y en las paredes.

"Al parecer aquí también están infectados" – Dije señalando a un grupo de zombis

Unos cuantos zombis estaban merodeando, nos encargamos de ellos en unos minutos, Lucas se acercó a un computador cercano y comenzó a teclear.

"¿Y bien?" – Estaba algo impaciente y nervioso

"No son buenas noticias, no hay suficiente energía para que el tren de carga se mueva, la única manera seria ir hasta la computadora central y desviar la energía que queda" – Lucas observaba el monitor con una mirada de decepción

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la computadora central?" – Pregunte con algo de temor pero el rostro de Lucas me confirmo lo que pensaba

En ese instante el sonido del ascensor se escuchó en el lugar y las puertas de este se abrieron revelando la figura de Michelle y Sam, esta al ver mi rostro de preocupación se acerco

"¿Sucede algo?" – Pregunto Sam

Tanto Lucas como yo les contamos de la situación actual

"Tenemos 2 opciones, podemos dividirnos, un grupo se queda mientras el otro desvía la energía o vamos todos en grupo y regresamos juntos" – Lucas propuso

"Lo mejor será que vayamos juntos, si nos separamos no hay seguridad de que estemos a salvo, en cambio sí nos encontramos en un grupo numeroso nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentan" – Lucas y Michelle luego de meditarlo unos minutos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo

"De acuerdo, vamos" – Tome a Sam – "Quédate siempre detrás mío" – Ordene a Sam, ella solo afirmo con su cabeza

Recorrimos pasillos y habitaciones uno tras otro, eliminando zombis durante 1 hora aproximadamente, nos detuvimos en una habitación amplia a descansar mientras Lucas comprobaba que tan lejos estábamos de la computadora central.

"¿Aún falta?" – Pregunte

"No, solo necesitamos cruzar el eje central de esta instalación y estaremos ahí" – Dijo Lucas sin despegar la mirada del monitor

Solté un suspiro de resignación y en ese momento…

"AAAAAHHHHHH" – Un grito de pánico se escuchó a mis espaldas

Gire y allí paralizada del pánico estaba Michelle mientras una criatura con aspecto de rana que caminaba erguida y poseía dos garras enormes se acercaba a ella

"¡Cuidado!" – Grite mientras corría hacia ella

Lucas comenzó a dispararle a la criatura con su pistola pero las balas parecían no afectarle, el anfibio salto en dirección a Michelle preparando su garra mientras yo corría a toda velocidad tratando de salvarla, mi mente sabía que no llegaría pero aun así… quería intentarlo, entonces un disparo retumbo por la habitación y la criatura salió volando por los aires. Cerca de Michelle pude ver a Sam en el suelo con una escopeta humeando.

"¿Estas bien?" – Me acerque a Sam y tome la escopeta

"Si, aunque la fuerza del disparo me lanzo a mí también" – Pude ver como Sam trataba de calmar el temblor de sus brazos

"Es normal, a mí me sucedió lo mismo cuando intente disparar por primera vez una escopeta" – Dije tratando de calmarla – "Aun así… fue un excelente disparo para una principiante" – Sonreí con sinceridad, sus brazos lentamente se calmaron y me devolvió la sonrisa

Gire hacia Michelle y allí la vi en brazos de Lucas llorando, me recosté al lado de Sam y ambos nos quedamos mirando esa escena.

Lucas cerró las puertas automáticas mientras yo investigaba la sala, habíamos decidido descansar ya que Michelle aún no se recuperaba del shock emocional. Sam y yo nos recostamos uno al lado del otro mientras Lucas acompañaba a Michelle.

Al paso de varias horas me desperté algo adolorido

"Estas paredes son muy incomodas" – Me dije a mi mismo

Pude ver a Lucas y Michelle durmiendo en una esquina, sin embargo no había rastros de Sam

"Oye despierta" – Moví un poco a Lucas tratando de despertarlo

"¿Que… sucede?" – Dijo un somnoliento Lucas

"Sam no está aquí" – Dije

"¿Qué?" – Lucas se levantó en un instante y corrió hacia la computadora cerca de la puerta, comenzó a teclear – "¡Ahí esta!" – Dijo señalando la pantalla

Allí en el monitor se veía a Sam apoyada en una barra mirando el vacío

"¿Qué demonios hace ahí?" – Pregunto Lucas

"No lo sé pero tengo que ir a buscarla" – Me acerque a la puerta

"¡Maldición!" – Lucas exclamo

"¿Qué pasa?" – Me acerque nuevamente al monitor y allí una enorme polilla gigante estaba tratando de tomar a Sam – "¡MIERDA!"

Corrí a toda velocidad a través de la puerta automática, pasadas 3 salas más llegue hasta a Sam

"¡SAM!" – Le grite pero era demasiado tarde

La polilla gigante la tenía entre sus garras elevada en el aire

"John… ayúdame" – Dijo Sam con una débil voz

La criatura comenzó a aletear y desapareció en las profundidades

"¡SSSAAAAAAAAAAMMM!" – Grite esperando una respuesta pero era en vano

Michelle y Lucas llegaron minutos después

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto Michelle

"Se la llevaron… esa maldita criatura se llevó a Sam" – Dije con furia

"La computadora central está en la siguiente habitación, allí podre acceder a las cámaras y sabremos donde esta" – Dijo Lucas

Michelle, Lucas y yo no encontrábamos en la sala de computadoras observando las pantallas mientras Lucas tecleaba a toda velocidad, observando los alrededores vi una pantalla encendida en una esquina de la habitación, allí estaba sentado el cuerpo decrepito de un científico, el mensaje en la pantalla era bastante claro "Secuencia de sobrecarga del reactor a punto de iniciarse" en la parte inferior había otro mensaje "Para confirmar por favor ingrese la llave maestra", al lado de la pantalla había una ranura circular

"¡John la encontré!" – Grito Lucas

"¿Dónde está?" – Pregunte ansioso

Michelle se acercó y me entrego una pequeña PDA

"Lucas dice que sigas la luz roja y encontraras a Sam" – Michelle miro fijamente a mis ojos – "Por favor sálvala"

Afirme con mi cabeza, tome mi bolso y saque una escopeta de su interior, con mi mente ya enfocada partí hacia Sam.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos de las instalaciones siguiendo las instrucciones de mi PDA, los minutos pasaban y mi ansiedad aumentaba, me detuve en un computador cercano y contacte con Lucas

"¿Cómo van los preparativos?" – Pregunte

"Está todo listo, ¿Encontraste a Sam?" – Pregunto Lucas pero al ver mi rostro cambio de tema – "Los estaremos esperando en la sala de la computadora central"

"Lucas… si no regreso en una hora toma a Michelle y lárguense de aquí" – No sabía lo que me deparaba una vez que encuentre a Sam pero estaba dispuesto a morir si era necesario para rescatarla

Lucas no respondió, solo afirmo levemente con su cabeza y corto la comunicación. Mire mi PDA y una luz roja parpadeaba en la próxima habitación, tome la escopeta con firmeza e ingrese en la habitación.

Las paredes y el piso estaban recubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa, gusanos y larvas de diferentes tamaños se arrastraban por el suelo.

La enorme polilla se encontraba posada sobre una pared sin haberse percatado de mi presencia, extendí mi brazo y apunte la escopeta a su lomo, iba a disparar cuando escuche una débil voz

"John…" – Murmuro Sam

La criatura estaba sobre ella, si disparara era muy probable que ella saldría herida, tome la escopeta y comencé a dispararle a las larvas. La polilla reacciono como esperaba y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Apunte mi arma al insecto gigante pero este era demasiado rápido, golpeo la escopeta y esta voló varios metros, la polilla me tenía entre sus patas e intentaba clavarme un aguijón que salía de su boca, comenzamos a forcejear durante varios minutos

"¡Quítate de encima maldita bestia!" – Grite mientras tomaba mi pistola

Dispare tres veces en su rostro, la polilla comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, corrí hacia la escopeta, la tome y comencé a dispararle una y otra vez hasta que se acabaran las balas. Me acerque a Sam y comencé a retirarle la sustancia viscosa que la tenía aprisionada, intente despertarla pero ella seguía inconsciente aunque al ver que respiraba me tranquilice.

Cargue a Sam sobre mi espalda y Salí de la habitación, pasados unos minutos mi PDA comenzó a vibrar, observe la pantalla y allí estaba Lucas

"¡John! ¿Me escuchas?" – Pregunto

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunte

"Hay problemas, las instalaciones se están llenando de infectados" – Dijo algo temeroso Lucas

Se podían escuchar golpes y los gritos de los infectados por todas partes

"Michelle y yo nos refugiaremos en el tren, los esperamos ahí" – Luego Lucas corto la comunicación

"¡Sam despierta!" – Comencé a golpear sus mejillas hasta que lentamente ella abrió los ojos

"¿John? ¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto una Sam algo atontada

"Más tarde te daré los detalles, sino salimos de aquí pronto seremos comida de zombi" – Tome a Sam de su mano y nos dirigimos al tren de carga

En el camino nos encontramos con diversos peligros, los zombis en las instalaciones estaban más descompuestos que los de la superficie, aun así eran fáciles de derribar. Una criatura similar a un sapo trato de emboscarnos pero ya nos habíamos cruzado con uno de su especie así que tampoco fue demasiado difícil.

Seguimos corriendo y corriendo sin descanso cruzando habitación tras habitación hasta que finalmente…

"John… estoy… cansada" – Sam estaba jadeando tratando de recobrar el aliento

"Aguanta solo un poco más" – A pesar de haber recorrido la misma distancia que Sam yo me encontraba perfectamente, me pareció extraño pero decidí no pensar demasiado en eso – "Ya casi estamos ahí"

Llegamos a la sala anterior del tren de carga, allí en la puerta estaba Lucas con un lanzagranadas en su mano

"¡Vamos apresúrense!" – Grito Lucas

Desafortunadamente una horda de infectados venia atrás de nosotros

"Adelántate Sam, yo te cubriré la espalda" – Sam me miro preocupada – "No te preocupes, la salida está justo ahí, te prometo que saldremos juntos de esto"

Sin una respuesta Sam se acercó a mí y me beso apasionadamente en los labios, ella comenzó a correr en dirección a Lucas mientras yo descargaba mi escopeta en los infectados pero…

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento, mientras Sam corría a la que sería su salvación el techo de la habitación se derrumbó y de él la monstruosidad que reinaba en la superficie cayo frente a Sam, ella al ver a la criatura alzar sus garras se paralizo del miedo y permaneció en el lugar inmóvil. En cuestión de segundos su garra atravesó el pequeño cuerpo de Sam

"¡SAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" – Grite con agonía

La bestia con un solo movimiento de su brazo lanzo a Sam por los aires, su cuerpo cayo a mis pies, me agache y la tome entre mis brazos

"¡Sam resiste!" – Trate de cubrir sus heridas con mis manos

Ella solo alzo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla – "Lamento… haber sido… una carga"

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron para siempre y su brazo se desplomo en el suelo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la mujer que amaba había muerto…

Con odio y resentimiento mire a la criatura que me la había arrebatado, Lucas comenzó a dispararle granadas por la espalda, yo contraataque con mi escopeta por el frente. La bestia enfurecida lanzo un zarpazo y el brazo de Lucas voló por los aires junto al lanzagranadas

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH!" – Lucas grito de dolor

Michelle cruzo la puerta y corrió hacia Lucas

"¡Lucas! ¡Por favor no te mueras!" – Suplico Michelle

La criatura insatisfecha alzo su garra en contra de Michelle pero una granada exploto en su espalda

"¡Tu enemigo soy yo!" – Grite con furia

Comencé a dispararle una y otra vez – "¡Vamos maldito! ¡Sígueme!" – La bestia se preparó para atacar y me embistió con su garra

Rodé por el suelo esquivando el ataque mientras la garra de la criatura se incrusto en la pared quedando atascado, aprovechando mi oportunidad corrí hacia Michelle

"Michelle, toma a Lucas y súbanse al tren" – La mire a los ojos

"Pero… ¿Tu que vas a hacer?" – Michelle pregunto

"Yo me quedare, le prometí a Sam que saldríamos juntos de aquí, si ella se queda entonces yo me quedare con ella" – Michelle iba a protestar cuando vio la mirada de odio en mis ojos apuntando hacia la criatura – "Además… tengo cosas que arreglar con ese monstruo"

Ayude a Michelle levantando a Lucas

"Ve a la cabina de mando y solo empuja la palanca, el tren hará el resto" – Michelle me abrazo con fuerza – "Cuídate" – Me dijo aun sabiendo el destino que me esperaba – "Tú también, en el tren debe haber un equipo de primeros auxilios, úsalo para mantener con vida al idiota" – dije bromeando con una sonrisa, Michelle me regalo una sonrisa y ambos nos separamos

Antes de ingresar al tren Michelle me dejo mi bolso, revise y saque 2 bombas de C4 que me había dejado mi mentor, regrese a donde estaba la criatura aun atascada

"Me quitaste a mi maestro, me quitaste a la mujer que amaba y atacaste a mis amigos, te hare pagar cada una de esas faltas" – Tome un par de granadas acidas y dispare a sus 2 piernas seguidamente de su brazo libre

La bestia gritaba de dolor mientras sus miembros se disolvían a una masa liquida de carne, tome mi cuchillo y abrí el maldito ojo que tenía en el pecho, la sangre comenzó a derramarse por todos lados y la criatura comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, en ese momento un pequeño objeto plateado cayó al suelo, lo observe con atención y se trataba de una llave circular

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, la tome y seguidamente incruste las 2 bombas de C4 en el pecho del monstruo

"Bien, ahora tengo cosas que hacer así que te dejare solo para que pienses en lo que hiciste" – Dije en tono de burla

Alcé el cuerpo frio de Sam y Salí de la habitación, saque un interruptor de mi bolsillo

"¡Púdrete en el infierno! ¡Maldito monstruo!" – Apreté el interruptor y se escuchó una explosión al otro lado de la puerta

Los infectados misteriosamente habían desaparecido, con Sam a mi espalda

Fui hasta la sala de computadoras, allí coloque la llave circular en la ranura y una voz se escuchó en el lugar

"SECUENCIA DE SOBRECARGA DEL REACTOR AUTORIZADA, POR FAVOR EVACUAR INMEDIATAMENTE" – Dijo la voz

Tome un ascensor cercano y junto al cuerpo de Sam regresamos a la superficie. Subí hasta la azotea de un edificio para poder ver mejor la destrucción de todo

"El show pronto va a comenzar" – Mire a la muchedumbre y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

Me senté al lado de Sam y la abrace con fuerza

"Nos iremos juntos… como te lo prometí" – Bese sus fríos labios y espere mi destino

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche una enorme explosión seguido del sonido de edificios destruyéndose, la onda expansiva se encargó de destrozar las pequeñas casas y el fuego consumió el resto. Sentí como el fuego quemaba mi carne y lentamente la vida se me escaba pero aun así ni siquiera por un segundo me separe de la mujer que amaba…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Un final algo deprimente ¿No? aun asi esto es solo el comienzo de las cronicas de John, como siempre los agradecimientos usuales a "mayotango131" y "Ez115"**_

**_Umbrella... Leon s. Kennedy... Jill Valentine... Claire Redfield... Chris Redfield... Albert Wesker... Ada Wong... S.T.A.R.S. ... Todo esta relacionado... una gran telaraña que forma la historia de varias personas... ¿TRICELL?... ¿Sam?... ¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?_**

**_En el proximo capitulo... "La verdad detras del espejo"_**


	5. La verdad detras del espejo

_**Capitulo #5 "La verdad detrás del espejo"**_

"SIMULACION TERMINADA, LIBERANDO AL SUJETO #141286" – Una voz robótica anunciaba

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pude ver como el vidrio frente a mí se deslizaba hacia arriba dejando entrar oxígeno a la capsula en la que me encontraba, tome una gran bocanada de aire pero me ahogue ya que el lugar apestaba a muerte. Varios cuerpos yacían a mis pies, de infectados y de personas devoradas por ellos

"¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Sam?" – Mi mente estaba repleta de preguntas

En ese momento escuche una voz familiar

"Al…ien…escu…cha" – Provenía de la enorme computadora frente a mí, era una señal débil de video, en unos segundos la señal se aclaró y frente a mi vi el rostro que jamás creí que volvería a ver

"¿Sam?" – Pregunte confundido

"Excelente veo que pudiste sobrevivir" – Sam se mostraba como si nada hubiera pasado

"¿Sobrevivir? ¿A qué te refieres?" – Pregunte confundido

"¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?" – Sam se mostraba confundida también

"No recuerdo nada de mi pasado ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?" – Dije

Por unos momentos la Sam en el monitor se mostró pensativa – "Deben ser los efectos de la simulación"

"¿Simulación?" – Mi mente seguía sin comprender la situación en la que me encontraba

"Creo que mejor será que comience desde el principio" – Varias pantallas se mostraron ante mí en el monitor

* * *

La historia de cómo una corporación llamada Umbrella experimento con seres humanos y desarrollo 2 poderosos virus que iniciarían el mismísimo apocalipsis. El incidente en la mansión ubicada en los Arkley. Jill, Rebecca, Chris, Barry, Wesker. El virus T. Raccon City. Leon, Claire, Ada. Las plagas. TRICELL. África. El virus Uroboros.

Sam me explico detalladamente cada uno de los incidentes ocurridos hasta ahora. Luego de la eliminación de Wesker y la caída de TRICELL parecía que el legado de Umbrella por fin había sido destruido, el equipo Anti-Umbrella liderado por Chris Redfield y los sobrevivientes de los incidentes de las montañas Arklay y Raccon City desaparecieron…

Pero la sombra del apocalipsis zombi acechaba cada vez más, el Virus-T y el Virus-G ya estaban en el mercado negro, en cuestión de meses alguien desconocido esparció la infección en el centro de New York y el resto es historia…

* * *

"De acuerdo, entiendo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora pero ¿Qué es esta simulación que mencionaste al principio? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Cómo es que tu no estas muerta?" – Antes de que pudiera seguir Sam me detuvo

"Tranquilo, tratare de ser breve en este tema, lo que viviste o lo que crees haber vivido solo fue una simulación computarizada, específicamente programada para entrenar" – Sam concluyo

"Entrenar ¿Qué?" – Pregunte

"A ti y al resto de sujetos" – Varias luces se encendieron y pude ver decenas de capsulas en la habitación, cada una contenía una persona adentro

"Todos estos son…" – No pude terminar mi frase

"Son sujetos, todos ellos estaban en una simulación independiente a la tuya y todos ellos… están muertos" – Dijo Sam

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunte

"La simulación necesita de un grado de concentración elevado, básicamente necesitas creer que esa es la realidad, tienes que engañar a tu propia mente, gracias a la tecnología de hoy en día es posible pero el riesgo es que si te mueres en la simulación tu cuerpo creerá que moriste en la realidad" – Sam suspiro – "Sinceramente creo que es una manera muy estúpida de morir pero supongo que estaban desesperados"

"Espera, si todo fue una simulación ¿Cómo es que no estoy muerto? ¿Cómo es que tú estabas ahí? Y además ¿Quién demonios eres?" – Pregunte algo molesto

"Desconozco porque aun sigues con vida así que contestare la última pregunta, mi nombre es Samanta Davis y soy… un hacker" – Un silencio abundo el lugar

"¿Qué? ¿Un hacker?" – Pregunte incrédulo

"Así es, me dedico a robar información a las compañías para luego revenderlas por dinero y todo iba viento en popa hasta que me topé con la corporación Umbrella, cuando supieron que les robaba información me comenzaron a perseguir por eso decidí esconderme… hasta ahora" – Sam se mostraba seria – "En cuanto a porque estaba en la simulación la respuesta es bastante simple, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y tú eras el único disponible pero estabas en medio de una simulación así que decidí ayudarte pero la computadora central me rechazo, pero por tu reacción y el hecho de que sepas mi nombre significa que la imagen computarizada que cree de mi misma si entro en la simulación" – Sam concluyo

Mi mente parecía que estaba a punto de explotar – "¿Quieres explicarlo de manera más sencilla?"

Sam me miro algo irritada – "La Sam que tú conoces no es real, solo es una imagen que yo cree con una personalidad al azar que le dio la computadora central"

Luego de pensarlo varios minutos empecé a entenderlo, todo era una ilusión, la Sam de la que yo me había enamorado era simplemente una inteligencia artificial, me sentí un poco vacío por dentro en ese momento pero necesitaba saber más para poder entender toda la historia.

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo, otra pregunta ¿Por qué me estaban entrenando? ¿Sabes quién soy?" – Pregunte

"Investigue tus registros pero todos están blancos, quienquiera que los haya ocultado debe tener mucho poder y recursos. Respecto a tu entrenamiento según mis investigaciones la simulación estaba preparada para crear soldados que puedan lidiar con un apocalipsis Zombi, aunque los responsables se mantienen en secreto creo que se trata del gobierno norteamericano" – El rostro de Sam se mostraba serio al contrario de la Sam en la simulación

"¿Por qué todos están muertos aquí?" – Pregunte señalando a mis alrededores los cuerpos

"No lo sé, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la infección esparcida en la ciudad" – Dijo Sam

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fecha es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la simulación?" – Pregunte

"Estas en la ciudad de New York, es el 28 de diciembre del año 2012 y debido a que tu capsula fue dañada en un momento los datos que contenía están incompletos así que no sabría decirte con seguridad el tiempo que estuviste ahí" – Dijo Sam

Me recosté en una silla cercana y suspire con fuerza tratando de asimilar toda la información que estaba obteniendo, fue cuando me di cuenta que no pregunte la pregunta más importante – "¿Por qué me necesitas?"

Sam se mostró pensativa durante unos minutos – "Necesito que rescates a alguien… más precisamente a mi hermano"

"¿Tu hermano?" – Pregunte

"Si, él vive en New York pero la ciudad debido al brote fue puesta en cuarentena por eso nadie puede entrar ni salir de ahí, necesitaba alguien que estuviera adentro y tú eras mi mejor opción" – Yo solté una seca carcajada – "Para que yo sea tu mejor opción realmente debes estar desesperada"- Estaba molesto

Molesto por todo, por toda la mentira que había vivido, por el falso amor que viví y por la vida que llevo, no se quién soy y lo poco que sabía era una mentira, si lo analizo hubiera sido mejor morir en la simulación y evitarme todo esto.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Sam, el rostro de ella cambio de dureza a la Sam que yo conocía – "Lo lamento, realmente debe ser duro vivir una mentira durante tanto tiempo, pero créeme que no es mi intención hacerte pasar por esto, te necesito… de verdad"

Por un momento solo por una pequeña fracción de segundo creí ver a Sam, la cual yo amaba, suspire – "De acuerdo, te ayudare"

"¿De verdad?" – Sam se mostraba alegre

"Con una condición" – Demande

"¿Cuál?" – Pregunto Sam

"Necesito que encuentres información sobre mí, cualquier dato necesito saberlo, ¿Tenemos un trato?" – Dije mientras miraba directamente hacia los ojos Sam, ella solo afirmo con su cabeza – "De acuerdo, ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar?"

"Si, aunque espera" – Sam me detuvo

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunte

"Necesitas equiparte, creo que hay una armería cerca de donde te encuentras" – Sam comenzó a teclear en su computadora

"¿Tienes algún mapa?" – Pregunte

En ese momento de la computadora frente a mi emergió una PDA

"Tómala, está cargada con toda la información respecto a Umbrella y TRICELL, además le cargue un mapa y nos podemos comunicar mediante eso mientras estés en la ciudad" – Sam mostro una sonrisa ganadora

Yo respondí a su sonrisa – "Realmente eres diferente a la Sam que conocí…" – Dije en un tono mezclado entre tristeza y alegría – "¿Dónde está la salida?"

"Espera un segundo" – Sam comenzó a teclear nuevamente y una alarma comenzó a sonar por el lugar mientras la puerta a mis espaldas se abría lentamente – "Aunque no lo recuerdes ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?" – Pregunto Sam

Tratando de imitar a James Bond – "Llámame Doe, John Doe"

Sam solo pudo explotar en risas, aunque no me gusta que se rían de mi cuando ella lo hace de alguna manera la tensión que siento desaparece.

"Eres gracioso" – Dijo Sam

"Solo trato de aliviar la tensión" – Sin más palabras salí por la puerta hacia el exterior

La ciudad era enorme, los edificio parecían que traspasaban los cielos, todo era imponente pero creo que los que más llamaba la atención era el silencio sepulcral que abundaba. Las calles estaban desiertas y sucias, los autos destruidos y algunas secciones se encontraban completamente cubiertas por el fuego

"¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?" – Dije en voz alta, en ese instante la PDA comenzó a vibrar, la tome y la comunicación con Sam se abrió

"Bastante triste ¿No?" – Dijo Sam

"¿Qué paso aquí?" – Pregunte

"Te lo dije, la guerra estallo en la cara de todos prácticamente, hace una semana un ataque biológico estallo en el centro de la ciudad y la infección se propago a una velocidad increíble, el gobierno sin muchas opciones decidió evacuar a los civiles en un plazo de 10 horas, desafortunadamente no fue tiempo suficiente y por miedo a que el virus se propague pusieron el estado de cuarentena en la ciudad" – Podía ver el enojo en el rostro de Sam

"¿Qué significa el estado de cuarentena?" – Pregunte

"Básicamente cerraron la ciudad, nadie entra y nadie sale" – Explico Sam

"Pero… ¿Y los ciudadanos que no pudieron evacuar?" – Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano

"Todos fueron abandonados a su suerte, en estos momento la mayoría debe haber sido infectada pero aún debe quedar gente con vida, tiene que haber…" – Sam se veía triste quizás pensando en su hermano

"¿Tienes la dirección de la armería?" – Cambie rápidamente de tema

"Está a 2 calles de donde te encuentras, solo sigue derecho y la veras" – Sam agrego

Comencé a caminar lentamente observando todo a mí alrededor, la ciudad estaba silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa para un apocalipsis zombie. Unos minutos más tarde me encontraba frente a la armería, la puerta estaba cerrada obviamente así que busque una ventana cercana, la armería estaba completamente a oscuras y la visibilidad no era demasiado buena, tome mi PDA y utilicé su luz para poder ver mejor.

Investigue el lugar y parecía estar completamente vacío, busque un bolso y comencé a llenarlo de armas y municiones. Si quería sobrevivir de nuevo llevaría todas las armas necesarias, mientras me equipaba comencé a escuchar los ruidos que provenían de la puerta principal a mis espaldas. La puerta cedió enseguida y la horda de zombies comenzó a invadir el local, intente alcanzar el bolso pero era demasiado tarde, cualquier intento sería un suicidio, tome una pistola 9mm que había sobre el mostrador y me lancé por la ventana.

Caí bruscamente pero pude recuperarme y comencé a correr, a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la simulación había cosas para las que no estaba preparado, como una avenida completamente infestada de zombies corriendo tras de mi para desgarrar mi carne. Corrí, corrí mas rápido, tome caminos alternativos pero no importaba cuantas veces doblaba siempre llegaba a una calle infestada de zombies, literalmente era el maldito apocalipsis.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me estoy cansando de esto!" – Pensé

Embestí la puerta de una casa y al entrar sin perder tiempo bloquee la puerta con todos los muebles cercanos, mi energía se había drenado casi por completo, me recosté en la pared y trate de recuperar mi aire.

"Tengo que revisar esta casa" – Recordé la situación en la que me encontraba

Unos minutos más tarde la inspección había terminado, bloquee las demás posibles entradas a la casa, subí hasta el segundo piso y me recosté en la cama de un extraño.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que me desperté, no había señales de que alguien hubiera entrado, me relaje y comencé a investigar mi PDA. Toda la información de Umbrella y asociados estaba ahí pero lo que más me llamaba la atención no era la compañía sino sus enemigos.

El grupo Anti-Umbrella, del cual solo se conocen el nombre de sus fundadores. Jill Valentine, Chris y Claire Redfield y Leon S. Kennedy, si bien no operan en grupo cada uno de ellos actuó de manera independiente o conjunta un operativo para erradicar el virus creado por Umbrella.

"Un grupo bastante interesante" – Pensé

Mientras más leía sobre ellos más me preguntaba cómo pudieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo enfrentándose a una compañía multimillonaria, aunque es racional asumir que ellos no eran los únicos integrantes del grupo. Aun así luego del suceso Uroboros el grupo se desvaneció en el aire, los registros no indicaban más movimientos, sumido en mis pensamientos la vibración del PDA me alerto de que Sam se quería comunicar.

"John ¿Pudiste llegar hasta la armería?" – Sam pregunto

"La encontré pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el lugar estaba lleno de infectados, solo pude escapar con una pistola y medio cargador" – Sam se mostraba preocupada – "Igual no te preocupes, con esto será suficiente para sacarnos a tu hermano y a mí de este infierno" – Trate de hacerlo parecer chistoso pero el rostro de Sam no parecía entenderlo

"No tomes el peligro que hay ahí afuera tan a la ligera John, aunque no lo creas mientras buscaba a alguien vivo para que me ayudase a encontrar a mi hermano vi como devoraban a muchas personas, incluso a aquellos que estaba muy bien armados" – Dijo Sam algo molesta

Solo suspire – "De acuerdo, ahora que hablamos de tu hermano ¿Puedes decirme en donde se encuentra?"

El rostro de Sam se relajó – "Si, estoy pasando los datos a tu PDA, allí estará marcado en el mapa de la ciudad que te envié" – Sam continuaba tecleando mientras hablaba – "Es muy probable que este en casa de nuestros padres, aun así desde donde estas tienes que cruzar la ciudad para llegar"

"No te preocupes por eso, puede que me lleve unos días pero te prometí que rescataría a tu hermano y no esta en mis planes defraudarte" – Sam solo sonrió

"Gracias John, creo que yo también prometí averiguar tu pasado y aunque aún no tengo datos relevantes tampoco quiero defraudarte" – Dijo Sam

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que Sam corto la comunicación, mire el mapa y claramente la casa de Sam estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pude ver que si me dirigía al este en línea recta llegaría a mi destino. Revise mi arma y las balas que quedaban, estaba por irme cuando escuché un ruido que provenía de la cocina, sigilosamente apuntando con mi arma entre en la cocina y allí había una niña de unos 12 años acurrucada en una esquina

"Por favor no me comas" – Dijo atemorizada

"No temas, soy un humano" – Guarde mi arma y me acerque a ella

Desafortunadamente baje mi guardia y sin previo aviso recibí un golpe en la cabeza, caí al suelo desorientado y mientras perdía el conocimiento lentamente escuche la conversación entre la niña y alguien mas

"¿Lo hice bien?" – Pregunto la niña

"Lo hiciste perfecto muñeca" – La voz de una mujer era la que respondía

El resto era inaudible, sin esperanza la conciencia me abandono…

_**Continuara...**_

**Hace 2 meses que no actualizaba esta historia, pido perdon pero surgieron unos cuantos problemas, aunque tratare de mejorar en el futuro. Muy bien! la historia de John continua y parece que le esperan mas problemas en el futuro, agradesco a mis lectores habituales mayotango131 y Ez116 (Ex 115 jaja) y a mi nuevo lector Warminadore, nuevamente lamento la tardanza por el cap.**

* * *

**_La sombra de la muerte sigue acechando las desoladas calles de New York_**

**_Un nuevo grupo aparece_**

**_Mas aliados y un rostro conocido_**

**_John: - "¿Que? ¿Tu pertenecias al grupo Anti-Umbrella?"_**

**__****En el proximo capitulo... "Sobrevivientes"**


	6. Sobrevivientes

_**Capitulo #6 "Sobrevivientes"**_

Desperté en un sótano levemente iluminado, frente a mí la niña que se encontraba "asustada" me miraba fijamente, trate de moverme pero me encontraba atado completamente a una silla.

"Trata de no hacer mucha fuerza o las sogas te lastimaran las muñecas" – Dijo la niña

Yo solo sonreí falsamente y dije – "Gracias"

"Eres lindo, ¿Tienes novia?" – Dijo con mucha inocencia

Yo solo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada – "Lamento romperte el corazón niña pero eres demasiado joven para mí"

"Pero a mí me gustan los chicos mayores…" – la niña fue interrumpida por una vos de mujer – "Ya basta Amanda, deja de molestar a nuestro invitado"

Una mujer bajaba las escaleras, de unos 35 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro, de contextura delgada y no muy alta, a pesar de su edad no tenía nada que envidiarle a las chicas más jóvenes.

"¿Que te dije sobre molestar a nuestro prisionero?" – La mujer reprendía a la pequeña niña

"Lo siento Mary" – La pequeña Amanda se mostraba arrepentida, la mujer llamada Mary se acercó a mí

"Bien, bien, primero me disculpo por el recibimiento pero solamente tratamos de sobrevivir en esta ciudad repleta de caos" – Se excusó Mary

"He tenido mejores" – Dije tratando de parecer calmado – "¿Quién diablos son ustedes?" – Dije algo molesto

"Mi nombre es Mary" – Se presentó la mujer – "Aquella es Amanda, es solo una niña pero como ya habrás deducido el vivir en este ambiente afecto su manera de ver las cosas" – Dijo señalando a la niña

"Lo note, bastante precoz para su edad" – Dije con cierta ironía – "¿Porque demonios me ataron?

"Perdón por eso pero somos una unidad de búsqueda y reabastecimiento" – Se explicó Mary

"¿Búsqueda y reabastecimiento?" – Pregunte confundido

"Así es, nos encargamos de peinar la zona en busca de alimento o armas para poder sobrevivir" – Dijo Mary

Lo pensé durante unos minutos mientras un silencio abundaba en el lugar, ellas eran un grupo de búsqueda, lo que significaba que pertenecían a un grupo más numeroso.

"Escucha yo estoy en la misma situación que ustedes, trato de sobrevivir a este infierno, ¿Podría ir con ustedes?" – Pregunte

"Lo lamento pero esas no son nuestras ordenes, nosotras debemos saquear y recolectar para luego llevar a la base" – se explicó Mary – "Deberíamos matarte pero…" – Sus labios comenzaron a temblar

"Nunca has matado a nadie ¿no es así?" – Indague

Mary solo volteo su rostro, esa fue una señal muy clara de que estaba en lo correcto

"Te dejaremos aquí, el nudo no está muy apretado así que si luchas un tiempo seguro podrás deshacerlo, Amanda y yo cerraremos bien las entradas para que no entren ellos" - El rostro de Mary se veía con remordimiento

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – Una voz masculina interrumpió a Mary

Ambos observamos como un hombre de unos 30 años con una gran musculatura bajaba las escaleras

"Mi señor ¿Qué hace aquí?" – Mary se inclinó ante el

"¡Cierra el pico maldita!" – El hombre le pego un puñetazo a Mary, esta fue lanzada varios metros – "Pensabas dejarlo vivir incluso después de que ordene expresamente que no debía haber sobrevivientes" – El hombre se acercaba a una Mary que temblaba de miedo

"Por favor mi señor, ten piedad" – Mary suplicaba

"Lo siento, hoy no traje de esos" – Seguidamente el hombre saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza a la indefensa mujer

La furia me invadía, si no actuaba rápido la pequeña Amanda también sufriría el mismo destino, aplique toda mi fuerza en mis muñecas y afortunadamente el nudo que me aprisionaba cedió.

Mientras el musculoso estaba distraído me abalancé sobre el pero este se dio cuenta y me tomo por el cuello. Su fuerza era descomunal, me comenzó a faltar el aire hasta que finalmente perdí el conocimiento, de nuevo.

Desperté en medio de una muchedumbre de gente, arrodillado y nuevamente atado, frente a mí el musculoso se dirigía a la gente

"Véanlo ustedes mismos al asesino de mi querida Mary"

La gente abucheaba y pedían a gritos un castigo, mire a mis alrededores y podía ver que estábamos en un enorme depósito.

"El castigo será ejecutado por los plebeyos" – Luego de esas palabras el musculoso me lanzo en dirección a la gente

Caí sobre mi rostro y sin ni un segundo de demora la furiosa muchedumbre comenzó a golpearme, patadas, golpes de puño y demás llovían sobre mi cuerpo, mientras cada segundo pasaba podía sentir como la vida me abandonaba….

Y luego oscuridad…

* * *

Desperté en oscuridad con la compañía de una tenue luz que podía mostrarme vagamente el lugar donde me encontraba, era una celda, mis manos ya no estaban atadas y mi cuerpo estaba completamente vendado pero mi cuerpo no respondía muy bien. Cada milímetro de este se encontraba adolorido, cuando intente levantarme una voz femenina me alerto

"Yo no haría eso" – Dijo

Mire a mi izquierda y allí se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años su cabello era castaño y poseía una hermosa figura aunque su rostro se me hacía demasiado familiar.

"¿Quién eres?" – Pregunte

"Soy una amiga, si no hubiera intervenido probablemente tu no estarías aquí ahora" – La desconocida me explico lo que había pasado

"Aun no me dijiste quien eres" – Reclame

"Aquí me llaman la reina" – Dijo

"¿La reina? Es un nombre curioso" – Dije algo incrédulo

"El hombre que te metió en esto, es el rey, nadie sabe su nombre pero todos le respetan" – Explico la mujer

"¿Por qué?" – pregunte

"Él fue el que les dio refugio a todos, él tiene armas y además tiene comida, era de esperar que la gente lo apoyaría" – La reina comenzó a relatar su historia

Cuando el cierre total de la ciudad fue declarado la gente se volvió incontrolable, la histeria domino a la población y una guerra civil se formó, pero un grupo de mercenarios se impuso, estos forzaron una tregua. Les prometieron seguridad y alimentos a cambio de obediencia, el grupo se transformó en una comunidad y rápidamente una jerarquía se formó.

El líder que es un gran fanático del ajedrez se autoproclamo "Rey", sus colegas serian "Torres, Alfiles y Caballos" y la comunidad serian "Peones"

"Entonces tu eres…" – No pude terminar la frase

"Si, el rey necesitaba una reina de lo contrario el tablero estaría incompleto, aunque es solo un título ya que el rey realiza varias fiestas privadas con sus plebeyas" – dijo con gracia

"Aun así no todo está muy bien, la comida está comenzando a escasear y el rey tiene miedo que la gente se rebele, es por eso que desde hace unos días comenzó a mandar grupos de exploración en busca de alimentos" – Explico la reina

"Pero ¿Por qué no dejar supervivientes?" – Pregunte

"Es algo obvio ¿No?, mientras más gente haya más alimentos serán necesarios" – La reina se acercó a las barras de mi celda – "Tengo que irme"

"Espera, aun no me dijiste porque me cuentas todo esto" – Dije

"Necesito tu ayuda, mañana vendré y te diré el resto" – luego de eso la reina se fue

Procedí a dormirme mientras pensaba en lo popular que me había vuelto con las mujeres y como cada una que conozco necesita mi ayuda.

* * *

Desperté con la sensación de que alguien acariciaba mi cabello, abrí los ojos y a mi lado estaba Amanda

"Ehhmm Amanda ¿Qué haces?" – Pregunte

"Nada, solo verte dormir" – Contesto inocentemente

"Entiendo pero me refería a que haces en mi cama" – Amanda efectivamente se encontraba recostada a mi lado

Mientras trataba de explicarle a Amanda lo que debía hacer y lo que no recordé algo

"Necesito un favor Amanda" – Le dije

Amanda sin decir nada saco mi PDA de sus bolsillos – "¿Quieres esto?"

Yo asentí con mi cabeza aunque algo me decía que no iba a recuperarla así como así

"Te lo doy… por un beso" – Dijo

Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir por suerte yo ya había anticipado este escenario

"De acuerdo, cierra los ojos" – Dije

Ella cerró sus ojos, yo tome su rostro y pose mis labios en su frente, ella confundida me miro con algo de rabia

"Eso es trampa" – Dijo en reproche

"Tú nunca especificaste donde lo querías, un beso es un beso y un trato es un trato" – Dije con una sonrisa ganadora

Ella me entrego mi PDA, estaba a punto de irse cuando la detuve

"Sabes que yo no asesine a Mary ¿No?" – Pregunte

Ella solo bajo su mirada

"Lo vi… vi al rey matar a Mary" – Ella trataba de no mirarme a los ojos

Comprendí que ella estaba en un gran peligro con esa información, el rey era un demente y cualquier intento de rebelión seguramente será castigado con la muerte.

"Escucha, hagas lo que hagas no digas nada de lo que viste ¿Si?" – La tome y la mire fijamente a los ojos – "Sera nuestro secreto" – Dije guiñándole un ojo

Tenía que protegerla, a ella y al resto de sobrevivientes así que decidí que cooperaria con la reina. Amanda se fue y yo quede solo de nuevo en mi celda, sin nada que hacer tome mi PDA, vi que no había cobertura en el lugar donde me encontraba así que decidí seguir investigando al grupo Anti-Umbrella, mientras pasaba las paginas la vi…

"Por eso se me hacías tan familiar" – Me dije a mi mismo

En la pantalla de mi PDA la imagen de una joven muy similar a la reina se mostraba, pasaron las horas y a la madrugada como había prometido la reina apareció.

"Al parecer ya puedes ponerte en pie, te recuperas rápido" – Dijo al verme apoyado sobre una de las paredes de mi celda

"Tengo que hacerlo si vamos a salir de aquí" – Dije tratando de mantenerme en pie

"Entonces… ¿Vas a ayudarme?" – Pregunto la reina

"Lo hare con una condición" – Dije

"¿Qué condición?" – Pregunto la reina

"Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, no los dejare a la merced del rey" – Afirme

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la reina – "Eso era exactamente para lo que necesito tu ayuda"

"De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?" – Pregunte

"He coordinado con varios peones una rebelión pero necesitamos armas, así que tu tendrías que infiltrarte en el depósito de armas y…" – La reina seguía explicando su plan

"Espera, no creo que esa sea una buena idea" – Dije

"¿Por qué?" – Pregunto la reina

"El rey es un demente pero no es un idiota, si sospecha de una rebelión es muy probable que tenga el depósito de armas fuertemente custodiado" – Explique

"¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?" – dijo la reina

"¿Existe una salida trasera de este lugar?" – La reina afirmo con su cabeza – "Seguramente el rey tiene gente que vigila este lugar, averigua cuando es el cambio de turno y aprovecha esa franja de tiempo para llevar a todos a la parte trasera, pase lo que pase no se muevan hasta que escuchen los disparos"

"¿Disparos?" – Pregunto la reina

"Lo sabrás en su momento, ahora necesito algo para salir de aquí" – Dije

"Toma esto" – La reina me entrego una llave – "Con esto podrás abrir la celda"

"Perfecto, ahora necesito preguntarte una cosa más" – Mire a la reina directamente a sus ojos – "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

La mirada de la reina se desvió – "¿De qué hablas? Ya te lo dije la otra noche ¿No?"

"No, quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí Rebecca?" – Dije

La reina volvió su mirada y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su boca

"Hace tiempo que nadie me llama de esa manera" – Seguidamente saco su arma y la apunto directamente a mi rostro – ¿Quién eres?"

"Relájate, soy tu amigo" – Dije tratando de parecer calmado

"No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres?" – El arma seguía firme frente a mi rostro

Le conté lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, la simulación, Sam y mi secuestro

"Es una historia bastante increíble ¿No lo crees?" – Desafío Rebecca

Yo solté una seca carcajada – "Lo sé, yo también no la creería si me la contaran, toma esto" – Le entregue mi PDA a Rebecca – "Llévala a algún lugar con cobertura y llama al último número en la memoria, seguramente darás con Sam"

"Bien, lo intentare" – Rebecca sin dejar de apuntar su arma salió de la celda

* * *

Pasaron los días, mis heridas estaba casi curadas y había recuperado la totalidad de mis movimientos, estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando una noche Rebecca se presentó nuevamente en mi celda

Ambos nos miramos durante minutos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

"Te creo" – Dijo Rebecca – "Hable con Sam y ella me explico todo"

"Perfecto, entonces ¿Seguimos con el plan?" – Pregunte

"El cambio de turno es a las 2 de la madrugada, para mañana habré avisado a todos del plan" – Rebecca metió su mano en el bolsillo y me entrego mi PDA – "Ya sabes que hacer"

Rebecca estaba a punto de irse cuando la detuve

"Espera, ¿no me dirás como terminaste en este lugar?" – Indague

"Estaba investigando un rumor, alguien afirmaba que esta ciudad seria el sitio de pruebas de un arma biológica" – Rebecca se sentó en el lugar

"Chris no quería correr riesgos así que me envió a mí en una misión de reconocimiento pero todo se salió de control, cuando llegue la infección ya había comenzado, él quiso enviar ayuda pero el cierre de la ciudad también arruino ese plan" – Rebecca a pesar de todo se mostraba tranquila

"Aun así podemos mantenernos en contacto con esto" – Rebeca me enseño un teléfono satelital en su mano – "Gracias a eso Chris pudo trazar un plan de escape para todos"

"¿Un plan de escape?" – Pregunte

"Si, tenemos que llegar hasta el aeropuerto, él nos estará esperando ahí" – Explico Rebecca

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién está detrás de esto?" – Indague

Rebecca lo pensó durante unos segundos – "Existe otro rumor, dicen que Umbrella está detrás de todo"

"¿Qué? Creí que Umbrella había desaparecido hace años" – La información me tomo por sorpresa

"Todos lo creímos, pero Wesker nos demostró lo equivocados que estábamos, Umbrella sigue ahí o al menos sus ideales" – Rebecca se levantó – "Por esa razón Chris y los demás nos mantuvimos en las sombras, la amenaza de la compañía todavía existe y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos detenerla"

La conversación cambio y con Rebecca seguimos puliendo los detalles del plan, pasados varios minutos Rebecca se despidió y salió de la celda. Había aprendido algo más de ella y del grupo Anti-Umbrella.

La hora del plan había llegado, tome la llave que Rebecca me había dado y escape de mi celda, ocultándome entre las sombras comencé a recorrer el deposito. Mi visión era bastante pobre pero aun así podía visualizar a los guardias rondando la entrada principal, espere varios minutos hasta que el reloj en mi PDA diera las 02:00 a.m., los guardias se alejaron y aproveche mi oportunidad.

Me acerque a las puertas principales y vi que estas estaban desbloqueadas

"Buen trabajo Rebecca" – Pensé

Comencé a abrir las puertas principales una por una, lentamente evitando hacer demasiado ruido, varios Zombis se encontraban frente a mí y al sentir el olor de mi carne comenzaron a seguirme hacia el interior del depósito, corrí hacia la parte trasera del lugar y allí me encontré con Rebecca

"Está hecho" – Anuncie

"¿Qué hiciste?" – Pregunto intrigada Rebecca

"Maldición, ¡ZOMBIS!" – Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse – "¡AAARRRGGHHHH!"

"Solamente invite a más gente a esta fiesta" – Dije bromeando – "Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Rebecca y el grupo de gente salió por la puerta trasera, todos corrimos hasta un camión cercano

"Suban todos" – Ordene

"Espera, Amanda no está" – Alerto Rebecca

"¿Qué? ¡MALDICION!" – Comencé a correr pero Rebecca me detuvo

"Tómala" – Ella me entrego su arma

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el depósito, me encontré con varios infectados en el camino pero la pistola de Rebecca se encargó de ellos. Ya en el depósito una guerra se había desatado los caballos, alfiles y torres disparaban a todo lo que cruzara la puerta principal.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del depósito, allí estaban las habitaciones, revise una por una pero no había señales de Amanda. Solamente quedaba la habitación cuyas puertas eran el doble de grandes, era obviamente la habitación del rey.

Entre abruptamente y encontré a Amanda atrapada en los brazos del Rey, este estaba apuntándole con su pistola directamente a la cabeza

El rey mostro sorpresa al verme – "Creí que la reina seria la culpable de esto, bueno eso ahora no importa, acércate un poco más y la niña se muere"

La situación era muy similar a la que viví en la simulación pero esta vez no tenía ninguna manera de provocar al Rey, este se acercó paso a paso a la ventana, en una cuestión de segundos una criatura atravesó los vidrios empalando los cuerpos del Rey y Amanda juntos. La criatura tomo de los hombros el cuerpo el rey y se lo llevo dejando solamente el pequeño cuerpo herido de ella.

Corrí y la tome entre mis brazos

"¡Maldición! ¡Resiste Amanda!" – Grite en desesperación

Corte parte de mis ropas y trate de parar el sangrado pero este no se detenía, la alcé en mis brazos y me dirigía a la entrada de la habitación pero esta estaba bloqueada por Zombis, me acerque a la ventana

"¡Por aquí!" – La voz de Rebecca me dirigió debajo de la ventana, allí ella había estacionado el camión – "¡Salta ahora!"

Tome con firmeza el cuerpo de Amanda y salte.

Caí sobre el camión – "¡Vamos! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!"

Rebecca comenzó a acelerar, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Amanda me refugie en la parte trasera del vehículo. Recorrimos unas cuantas calles, las suficientes para que la horda de zombis no nos siguiera

"Para el camión Rebecca" – Ordene

Rebecca se detuvo y fue hasta la parte trasera allí vio el cuerpo pálido de Amanda

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto

Le conté lo que había pasado, ella tomo el cuerpo de Amanda y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales

"Lo siento" – La mirada de Rebecca lo decía todo

Había fallado, mi plan no resulto y acabo con la vida de una pequeña niña, salí del camión molesto y me aleje unos metros, estaba molesto con todo, con Umbrella; conmigo; con este maldito infierno. Una vida más que se cobraba esta ciudad, esto no era una simulación, no era un videojuego en el cual puedes convertirte en héroe en cuestión de segundos y salvar el día.

Con tristeza alcé la mirada al oscuro cielo, mientras la realidad me golpeaba de a poco, unas gotas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

**_Continuara..._**

_Saludos lectores! - Aqui se acaba otro capitulo de esta historia, John lentamente se va dando cuenta de la magnitud de la situacion en la que se encuentra, aun tiene que rescatar al hermano de Sam y salir de la ciudad infernal. Aunque esta vez cuenta con la ayuda de una Rebecca mas madura respecto al incidente en la montaña Arkley. Dejo los agradecimientos a mi amigo lector "mayotango" que aun sigue firme a pesar de la demora entre capitulo y capitulo (Espero sigas paciente hasta el ultimo capitulo jaja)_

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo...**

_**"Tenemos que rescatar al hermano de Sam"**_

**__Finalmente John llega a su destino pero los problemas recien comienzan...**

**"¿Que demonios es esa criatura?"**

**"¡Maldicion Rebecca! Si nos rendimos ahora nunca saldremos de esta maldita ciudad"**

**_ Los heroes lentamente van cayendo..._**

_****__ "No dejare que nadie mas muera frente a mi, no voy a abandonarte"_

**_____ "Este es... el grupo Anti-Umbrella..."_**

**______Proximamente Capitulo #7 "El Gran Escape"**


End file.
